Restoring What Has Been Lost
by LaniAhava
Summary: Year 1: She was known Dame-Yume or no-good dream, someone with no future. Now that Tsuna began middle school, she decided to change herself. "The world is against you, no matter what you say...you'll be surprised how things get better." AU
1. Nana's determination

**A/N: At last I can post this story. I will not think of all the other stories that popped up when I was writing this one. Too many stories…  
Anyways this will be AU: although there are some events in canon come into play, its not the way it originally happened, and most of all Tsuna being a girl and not going to be Vongola boss. I wonder why...? :3**

 **(psst Tsunayume you're up for the disclaimer!)**

 **Tsunayume:** ** _Um..the FF author/ess d-does not own any of my alternate self's or any of his ...or my other stuff. *Bows shyly* Ar-rigato!_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **PROLOGUE  
** ** _Nana's determination_**

Nana grew up in a large family. She doesn't know much of her aunts or uncles let alone any of her distant cousins. All she (is willing to) remember is just before she was thrust into the orphanage, her parents and especially her over-protective older brother hid her from her larger family (it was partially successful).

Nana knew they were all so close and cared for one another, but as time wore on, something change. Eventually she learns to forget the horrid deeds committed by her larger family and became bubbly for the sake of her close family.

Unfortunately, Nana was sent to an orphanage. Not letting it get her down, she decided to use this chance to start over and do what she couldn't do before; help anyone in need. Even though she was never adopted, she grew up happy.

Then she met Sawada Iemitsu.

She turned a blind eye for the shadowy activities he never confessed to her. As long as he will always love her and not having an affair, she would care less.

It was very fortunate for Nana that Iemitsu's love for her is genuine and as passionate as hers. So the young woman only smiled and marveled how similar the man was of her brother, who she never saw again, on the fact they both will go to the extremes to protect her "innocence."

At the birth of their daughter, Tsunayume, Nana was felt she was the luckiest woman in the world. They loved how cheerful and kind their child was. She seemed to have a sixth sense and was friendly with everyone. It was the best 7 years of her life including the last five with her little Tsu-chan (or Tuna fish as Iemitsu coos).

But like all happy things, it ends.

It happened after few days Iemitsu left with their little girl's honorary grandfather. The two female Sawadas were attacked and Nana entered in a yearlong coma, unaware of her daughter's fate.

* * *

When she woke up again, Iemitsu told her he had taken Tsu-chan to his workplace for the time she was in coma and only returned their daughter when she woke up. Her Iemitsu promised he will visit on them twice a year.

Years passed and no Iemitsu.

No call was made, not even a letter, only money transferred into her bank account. The poor mother was heartbroken. A part of her died for each passing year without contact of her beloved Iemitsu.

* * *

She isn't completely naive to not see her daughter struggle her native language. Ever since Tsu-chan came back from wherever Iemitsu took her, speaking in a strange language (a suppressed voice whispered Italian), even trying to speak to her daughter was difficult by the language barrier.

The whispers of her neighbors helped nothing. All insulting her incompetence and failure to keep such "exotic catch of a man." She tried to ignore those insults, but it took her a couple of years to realize her daughter heard the worst.

She knows her daughter is not a genius, but it isn't her fault for falling behind because her little girl had to relearn her Japanese again. Nana began to worry when she no longer see the happy kind smile of her daughter. It was as if she lost something precious.

There was one time when Tsu-chan was in fourth grade that things seemed to change back as it was before Nana went into a coma.

Her daughter's happy smile came back while exclaiming she made a friend named Haru-chan. She shyly asked if she can invite her next week and Nana whole heartedly agreed.

Unbeknownst to her, that will be the last time she see her daughter's bright smile for a very long time.

When the awaited week came, her daughter closed off from everything and the whispers increased about losing a husband and found out about the burden her daughter had to carry by the cruel words from everyone.

Nana felt she failed as a wife and now as a mother.

* * *

Nana found herself in a familiar disinfectant white room. She struggles to remember what happen before being in the hospital, again.

Thinking back what she was doing before finding herself in the hospital, she remembers waiting outside for Tsu-chan to return from her errands she send her on.

 _The streets were empty and was remembering the whispers she hears at the market place. She looks up when a delivery truck arrived._

 _It was another package from Iemitsu. As she signed, Nana felt the urge to despair._

 _She doesn't want any expensive present, she just want to wrap her arms around Iemitsu and feel his warmth again! Then a sharp pain at the back of her neck where the attack from almost 6 years ago, flared up and her legs crumbled under her. She heard worried shouts before the darkness claimed her._

She came out of her reverie when she felt someone was holding her hand tightly. Knowing who it was, Nana tighten her weak grip in return. The response was immediate.

"KAA-SAN!" Nana was stunned to see her precious little girl crying stumbling something of a bridge and leaving her behind.

"Oh sweetie, I guess I just had a relapse for worrying too much," she remembers how broken Tsu-chan was when she crave to go back to her father's place (Nana was sadden the girl no longer calls him her tou-san) or lost her friend, but now the girl looks so guilty and horrified to see her at the hospital.

Nana recalls and feels ashamed of her last thoughts was wishing for Iemitsu. She had felt helpless for being a failure to her daughter and wonders what has she done wrong for Iemitsu not coming to see them. That amount of stress led to her collapsed.

Now seeing her daughter distraught look, she realized she should focused on her little girl and not worry what others think of them. Let them talk, all she needs is Tsu-chan.

"I guess I shouldn't worry about other things," Nana patted Tsunayume's head and giggled at her daughter's long messy hair, "and what is this about standing on a bridge?"

The girl's eyes widen and looked down guilty. Before she began to question what could have meant, Tsunayume interrupted her thoughts and vowed, "Worry not, I swear I will make you happy again and not make you worry too much."

For a second she thought she saw her brown eyes glow golden, but it could be the medication making her hallucinate. She seems so much as her father when he said he will always protect her and love her. But Nana can feel it in her broken heart, that Tsu-chan means it and will not falter.

Nana's eyes began to tear up and hugged Tsunayume tightly, "I will be happy, if you are happy, sweetie."

 **A/N: Thus the stage is set for the journey of Tsunayume in Namimori Middle school. Who would she meet, what must she face? Beware of a retired hitman in search of his next torture victim in the name of tutoring.**


	2. Year 1- You win some

**A/N: This story is part of the** Dreams **series**. **It might be angst-y or fluffy at times. I will do my best to post it every two weeks and at most a month. This story will be glimpses of Tsunayume's time in all her three years of Namimori Middle school. So enjoy your reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~April**

 **CHAPTER 1  
** ** _You win some…_**

 _The sky will shine by foreign sun,  
fulfilling dreams and promises.  
To embrace its weathers and the earth,  
must face the fears and nonsense._

Tsunayume frowns over the words she wrote down before shrugging to herself. After putting away her journal, Tsuna checks the time. Her eyes widen. She's going to be late on her first day in Namimori Middle School!

Very awake now, Tsuna rushes to the bathroom. She froze just in time before she can see her reflection in the bathroom mirror. Closing her eyes, she dreads to see herself in the mirror.

"Tsu-chan, hurry up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" her mother shouted from downstairs.

Panicked, Tsuna opens her eyes and catches her reflection. She stares at her newly cut short hair. Some of it was sticking out to different directions and wonders what her mother would say.

"I've took the oath and this is going to be reminder that I am not a coward, I will not become trash," Tsuna breath out with a shaking breath, "I will find myself again and make Okaa-san happy with or without **him.** "

Small whispers of warmth engulf her body before she blinked, coming out as if from a trance. She felt today is going to be different and wonder maybe things will look up.

"Tsu-chan! You are going to be late!" her mother called down again. Tsuna finishes up getting ready and rushed as she hopped out the bathroom putting on her stockings. Unbalanced than usual, she trips once she was near the stairs.

"HIEEE!" she screams in fear and land on her face at the bottom step.

Shaking her head to focus her dizzy vision, she see her mother's worried look. Tsuna waves her mother that she is alive, Tsuna mutters to herself, "One of these days the stairs will be the death of me."

Her mother beams at her, "Oh! Tsu-chan looks different!" Her mother beamed leaving a blushing girl. She grumbled half-heartily about cutting it wrong. It was almost as short as her mother's, inheriting her soft brown hair that matches her kind, large brown eyes. Her mother was only few inches taller than her daughter.

She still can't help, but feel happy that her mother is on her way back to her cheerful self. Then stared at the far off look her mother had as she fingered behind her neck. Tsuna's eyes darken.

She remembered Kaa-san joked how she will never have to cut her hair again. For some reason whatever attacked her 7 years ago also had her mother's hair stay short, unable to grow, but only a faded scar at the back of her neck as a horrid reminder.

Her mother stared at her for a second at her silence. Tsuna gives her small shaky smile and asked about breakfast.

"Sorry Tsu-chan I woke up late, but I made some lunch for you to take from yesterday's dinner." Tsuna tried not to stare at her mother fingering her old wound at the back of her neck.

"It's alright," Tsuna quickly smeared some jelly on her toasted bread and quickly got her school bag. She took off hopping with one shoe on and trying to put the other.

"Bweye, Koo-han," she spoke through her toast in her mouth and left her house.

* * *

Once she reached the half point, Tsuna was out of breath and stopped. She checked her watch and saw she still had time. She sighs and looks up ahead.

There were many students wearing similar uniform as her. The young girl started to panic when she notices the growing crowd ahead of her. This meant at this moment in time will be the first test to her resolve.

Before she knew what she was doing, Tsunayume puts her back to the wall and tried to part of it, so she wouldn't be seen.

Frustrated, Tsuna crouched down and pulled her hair, _What am I doing? What happened to the little girl who survived Italy's craziness? Am I destined to be the no good dreamer? Agh! I must be insane to promise that!_ She thought, already having regrets.

Suddenly she froze. Her fingers touched the tips of her hair faster. It was no longer the knotted long mess of hair. It was short.

Her shoulders slumped _. I made an oath and I will see it through!_ Tsuna frowned and pushed herself up against the wall, _even if it's so hard!_

Tsunayume stopped and looked up for a second when she felt someone staring at her. She quickly turned before losing her nerve to face a possible tormentor. What she saw made her fall dramatically.

It was a toddler.

He was drinking a mug of something as if he did it every day. Her eye twitched at his unnerving blank stare. They stared at each other for a long minute.

Feeling unsettled, she asked, "Do you need something? Candy? Or are you lost—?"

Next thing Tsuna knew, she laying down flat on the ground staring at the sky with a horrible headache. She groggily sat up.

"How rude! Assuming things like that!" the toddler pouted.

Tsuna stared at the little toddler while her eyes lingered at the yellow pacifier. There was something unnatural about this little toddler, giving off a strange vibe. Almost familiar in more ways than one…

She shook her head and focus on the present. She quickly stood up and glared at the toddler. He was dressed in a suit wearing a fedora with orange ribbon. And did that little green lizard trinket on his fedora grinned?!

"Rude?!" She yelled feeling uneasy as she glared the little child, but when Tsuna caught a glance at her watch, she panicked once again.

"HIEEEE! I'm going to be late!" she took off, forgetting the strange encounter, too focused in preparing to survive her first day in middle school.

* * *

She mentally groaned at the familiar jeers of her peers and how the rumors spread to those in her class had yet to meet her. She had only forgotten her summer homework. Even though she wasn't the only one to do so, some of her peers from her class in elementary had a memory of an elephant.

It only solidify when she tripped twice when entering in class and again when she went in front of the class to introduce herself.

It was only a small comfort she remembered to wear black shorts underneath when she landed on her face. Thus her nickname Dame-Yume followed from elementary to middle school.

Just her luck.

She couldn't even eat lunch in peace with the whispering!

"She's weird!" one student whispered loudly. _They're the ones who are weird, thinking I cannot hear them!_ Tsunayume thinks.

"You better not dream big Dame-Yume since with grades like those, you wouldn't go far," another boy laughed in front of her.

"Who wants to bet she will answer everything wrong for the rest of the day?" a girl snickered.

 _IgnoreIgnoreIgnoreIgnore..._ Tsunayume chanted in her head.

A memory came to her;

 _She was staring down from a bridge above the rising waters..._

"Hello Sawada-san!" greeted a young girl interrupting her thoughts. Tsuna looks up and sees a short orange short haired girl. She had a nice presence that vaguely reminded her of her mother.

She seemed to be waiting for something and Tsuna blushed realizing she hadn't returned the greeting. Since she doesn't know the girl's name and doesn't trust her voice, Tsuna gave her a small wave in return.

"Do you want to join us?" The girl asked signaling behind her. Tsuna turned to look where the girl was pointing at. It was Hana Kurokawa. The other girl was someone Tsuna went to class with in elementary school. She had dark long wavy hair with sharp eyes and what Tsuna remembers, a sharp wit.

Although Kurokawa is always so mature compare to everyone in their class and possibly in the school, for some reason Tsuna always felt like the other girl was avoiding her. For example right now, Hana was not looking at her, knowing she was being stared at.

"Sorry, I'm fine, umm..." Tsuna looks down feeling shy. Tsuna can practically feel the stares and possibly glares from the guys. That really isn't helping her.

"Alright," the formerly bubbly girl sighs. When Tsuna didn't hear residing footsteps, she looks up to the girl who was still standing in front of her desk.

"Well just in case, you forget, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko, and that is Kurokawa Hana." Tsuna must have looked confused since Sasagawa goes on explaining, "That way you know who to talk to if you need anything," she beamed at Tsuna and skips to Kurokawa.

Tsuna slides down in her seat when she hears the silent whispers get loud again complaining why someone like her was talking to such a sweet innocent Kyoko-chan. Her courage is faltering and Tsuna fears she won't last another day in school.

* * *

Exhausted, Tsuna left the school building, but there was a crowd of students blocking the way. Tsuna decided to look out of curiosity. She heard two shouting boys.

"No! I ask her first!"

"Shut it kendo fanatic! We the prestigious Karate club claimed her first!"

"Prestigious? Oh really—!" Tsuna flinched and stared at the spikey dark haired older boy began to insult the other boy. By his uniform, he was a second year. Tied to his back was a wooden sword, she guesses he is part of or if not the captain of the Kendo club. He was the last one to speak and was scowling to who Tsuna guesses was the Karate club captain who wore his karate white uniform with the insignia as captain. The karate captain was just as tall with broad shoulder with a confident look in his eye. He had a shaven hair, thick jaw with large ears.

"Huh? Oh hello," someone greeted Tsuna. She turns and looks up. Tsuna frowns remembering that she seen the boy somewhere. He was tall boy with an easy manner.

"You're Dame-Tsuna Sawada in Class 1A, right?" Tsuna, for the first time felt something at the nickname. Even the nice boy would say such things. She must really be that pathetic.

"…yes?" She looks down unsure how to proceed from there.

"I am Yamamoto Takeshi, I sit next to you," Tsuna wasn't sure what could the boy want, but now remembers he always been in her classes in elementary and was very popular and nice. So why is he talking to her now?

"Oh, man I bet the classes are getting harder than before, hopefully I can survive," he laughs and Tsuna contemplates on sneaking off, already regretting staying longer at school. Unfortunately he already goes on saying more.

"Well I hope things get better, but with the way things are going it doesn't look good," Tsuna looks up to see the happy go lucky Yamamoto's eyes narrow as he stared at the match going on in the middle of the gym.

Tsuna agreed, "True, it just doesn't feel right what they are doing," She mentally kick herself at the fact that now she is involved in the conversation, so she couldn't leave.

Yamamoto looks back down at Tsuna looking curious at her, "What—?"

"Fine let's duel and whoever wins gets Kyoko-chan as their manager!" challenged the Kendo captain to the Karate captain.

When Tsuna turned to look at Sasagawa, the orange hair girl was looking a little upset, but was silent as Kurokawa whispered fervently to her. The other girl was ready to intervene, but by then the Karate captain agreed the challenge.

"I accept then. Right here, right now, shi-shi-shi!" the Karate captain snickered mockingly at the Kendo captain who fumed at him. At this display, Tsuna was rather annoyed by the fact Sasagawa had no say in the matter.

To think Sasagawa was the only one kind enough to speak with her, even after the rumors from the morning of her social status. Tsuna couldn't let that stand. She walked passed Yamamoto without realizing she was getting herself involved. She wanted to get a closer to the duel, but not visible enough to be notice though.

After all Tsuna is still a coward, one doesn't change overnight.

* * *

By the time she reached there the black spiky haired boy who goes by the name of Mochida (there are banners and cheers by some _overenthusiastic_ girls) shouting that he won while the Karate captain with his club members with banners of "Ooyama the best captain ever!" frowned at the cheering referee.

"So I win, take that!" Mochida smirked at the frowning Karate captain.

"That doesn't count! You have that referee biased to your side! The girl is ours!" protested Ooyama.

"No way! I won her, _Ooyama-senpai_!" Mochida growled back.

"I have seen this match and my little brother won that challenge!" another boy, but older from the looks of it is from the high school division intervened.

Tsuna was very confused as she stared the similar in appearance as the middle school Karate captain, but looked more arrogant than both middle school boys put together and then some.

Tsuna saw how Sasagawa hid further behind a fuming Kurokawa. Tsuna shook in anger and turned to the two bickering boys while the middle school Karate captain looked torn.

Without realizing it, Tsuna open her mouth to shout, "I fear for your treatment of Sasagawa-san as your manager. You are not respecting her as a person at all!"

Suddenly Tsuna was roughly pushed to the ground.

"SHUT UP! EVEN IF WE LOST THIS POINTLESS DUEL, SHE WILL BE OURS NO MATTER WHAT!" the older Ooyama-senpai yelled. The younger Ooyama stares at his brother shocked.

"Daigoro-nii? What—?"

Mochida interrupted by growling out, "What?! Do you have any honor?!"

"Speak for yourself. Besides, we get what we want, little samurai," Daigoro Ooyama sneered.

There was an incoming fight that this time it will not be just a fight between captains, but an all-out brawl between two teams. All through the cutting remarks, only fuel Tsuna's anger. Her empty feeling and despair became overshadowed by the protective feeling which in turn into a familiar warmth, enveloped within her very being as she thought about her mother left and abandoned by her father.

"You are pathetic," she shook in rage distantly aware of the sudden silence that for a minute stopped the increasing wrath, "just because you are bigger and stronger, it doesn't mean it gives you the right to disregard people's feelings!"

There was a long beat of silence. She felt a little satisfied when she looked over to Mochida. He was looking at the ground in shame.

Tsuna ignored the two Karate captains and turned to Sasagawa and asked, "Sasagawa-san, what do you want to do? Do you wish to be any of these clubs' manager?"

Sasagawa looked surprised at Tsuna as if never occurred to her if she had a choice. Tsuna's mouth turned into a thin line at this.

"I…" the two captains stared at her, but Mochida looked away again. Kyoko tapped her chin before grinning.

"I guess I'll chose Nii-chan's!" Kyoko cheerfully responded to Tsuna.

"EH?!" Everyone shouted in the gym.

"Well you heard her! Her choice is managing the boxing club!" Hana shouted at the captains glaring more at the Karate ones. Meanwhile Tsuna looked confused. _She has a brother?_

Then Tsuna notice everyone were surprised by the turn of events. She took this as a sign to sneak out.

Unfortunately nothing is ever easy.

"You cost me my manager you witch!" the older brother of Ooyama-senpai pulled up Tsuna by the collar of her shirt in anger and raised his fist to her face. At the corner of her eye, she saw the younger brother rushed to his brother wide-eyed and was about to say something as Sasagawa shouted.

"Sawada-san!" Tsuna's eyes closed, but suddenly she heard something whistle passed her face and was abruptly dropped.

"Crowding and attacking another student outside of a duel is unacceptable. Also entering another school grounds without permission. I will bite you to death!"

Tsuna gapped at the older boy with dark, neatly cut hair with a red band on his arm attacked Ooyama-senpai's older brother after picking up the dropped one of his tonfas. The older boy proceeded to beat up the karate club and Mochida with his tonfas.

It was like a summoned demon out for blood. So shocked by the brutality, it took Sasagawa to pull her away as the screams of terror increased.

"RUN! HIBARI-SENPAI IS IN ANOTHER RAMPAGE!"

"EVERY HERBIVORE IS FOR HIMSELF!"

"Monkeys," Kurokawa mumbled next to her as she pulled Tsuna up and dragged her with Sasagawa out of the gym. They ran for their lives along with the rest of the school.

When Tsuna turned to Hana, the girl looked away with an unreadable expression. How strange.

Once they reached outside of the school gates, Tsuna faced Sasagawa, "Arigato, Sasagawa-san and Kurokawa-san." She bowed and left before getting response back.

* * *

Tsuna was shaking as the adrenaline and the warmth left her. How in the world she will able to go to school tomorrow?!

Of course she couldn't be left alone to hyperventilate for long. Somehow the toddler found her again and was back at his stalking ways.

"If you were going to talk back, you better able to able to defend yourself, Dame-Yume~" Tsuna tried to ignore the stalking toddler.

She only lasted a second.

"Don't call me that!" She turned to glare at him, only to gape, "What are you wearing?!"

The baby was dressed up with a flower hat, with a book. He was being hold up by floating green strings with eyes coming out of the top part of the puppet strings. Those eyes looked rather familiar too...

She stopped that thought. She really didn't want to solve that mystery and quickly change the subject, "Why are you following me anyways?"

"I just feel like it," with the unspoken _deal with it._

For some reason the toddler makes her mad and she feels a strange deja vu.

"Come, come, and tell Reborn-sama your troubles. I can solve them away!" he whirled his wand.

"What are you? Some kind of tutor fairy?" Tsuna narrowed her eyes. She debated to lose this baby before going home, but since she forgot her phone, she can't leave her mother alone too long without having her worrying about her.

"Tutor? Oh you want me to be your tutor? It's going to cost your sanity, you know," smirked the mischievous baby.

"Who are you really?" She decided to ignore his nonsense. The baby's annoying smirking face turned blank, giving her feelings warning signs.

"That is for me to know and you figure out," then went on condescending mock pity tone, "shame that will never happen with someone like you."

Tsuna growled to herself. Then noticed they had stopped in front of her house. She groaned in frustration. The baby knows where she lives now.

She prays she'll survive this.

 _School is not looking so bad now,_ Tsuna darkly thinks as she enters her house with the baby behind her.

 ** _:_** **3 YellowPacifier ~DIFFERENT POV~ YellowPacifier :3**

When they entered the two story Sawada house, Reborn changed back to his mafia suit with his signature fedora. He greets the matriarch of the Sawada household, "Ciaossu, I am here to guide your daughter to be one of the leaders of her generation. I will tutor with no charge accept the satisfaction of a dutiful successful student."

"Teaching? You must be smart for your age!" Nana Sawada, wife of the CEDEF boss, beamed down at him. The woman turned to his future student.

"This is wonderful Tsu-chan, you already took the initiative to find a tutor for your studies. I'm so proud!" she gushed. He smirked when the girl sighed in resignation. He read from her eyes of how her days are numbered.

 _I cannot wait to mess with her!_

When Reborn accepted the job to tutor a civilian, who really isn't full civilian, there were barely reports of the girl. It was after receiving news of the mother of his student checking into the hospital, did that idiot man panicked. Something about praying that it wouldn't be a repeat from last time.

He needs more research for that. Shame it's classified and only the Vongola Decimo-in-training can give clearance.

On another note, said Decimo was furious (than usual anyways) when he found out he was kept in the dark on the fact the man's daughter was alive. Let's just say Nono, who is the current Ninth boss of Vongola and father of Decimo, had to have half of the Vongola Mansion rebuild by the destruction from Flames of Wrath.

Reborn had asked if the Decimo was feeling threatened by a potential rival to being Vongola's heir. The young man stared at him like he was stupid.

" _Just train the brat. I don't want potential get lost if what I read from that report is correct,_ " _Decimo replied. He leaned back on his throne-like chair, sipping his wine._

 _"Shame, once you have a taste of this life, it will never let you go," Decimo stared at his wine glass. Reborn took the silence as being dismissed. He turned to open the door when it opened by the Vongola tenth generation Sun guardian. He was holding up two baby clothes with roman numerals 11 and 12._

 _Reborn is all for getting information and blackmail, but if the Sisterly male Sun guardian with fetish of death bodies is cheerfully bringing baby clothes to the short tempered boss, he doesn't want to know. He may have strange talents and hobbies, but Vongola is just too insane._

 _Decimo, what are you up to?_ Reborn thought as he follow the girl (on regards of training the girl not the part of baby clothes that he is wiping his mind off. _Wait what baby clothes you talking about? What was I doing again_?).

Somehow the Decimo convince this girl's father to train her after reading the few reports of her failing grades and lack of social life.

It must have been reluctantly since he agreed, under the condition that Reborn is prohibited to shot her with dying will bullets on his daughter.

He wonders if the girl wields the rare sky flames. There have been rumors going around of Iemitsu's sky flames and may be descendent from Vongola founder with the combination of his sky flames and hyper intuition. So he wouldn't be surprised by the girl if she had them.

This alone would have made him curious, but not intrigue enough to get more information about it since he has a contract to fulfill and all. That is until he watched through his green Leon binoculars how his future student spoke up for someone else with such strong resolve. He can almost feel the flames threatening to be release. He wonders if it was this what Decimo had foreseen.

Vongola bosses were always been rather mysterious and the recent one was no exception.

One thing he fully agrees with Decimo, he can't let such potential be wasted by such ignorant blind people.

But first things first...

He set up his hammock above the girl's bed and left obvious and hidden traps around it.

"Oi! What are you doing above my head? Hey! Don't ignore me!" Reborn always love to mess with people. He fakes sleep for only the first minutes before going in a light sleep by keeping his eyes opened with a bubble growing on his nose.

Leon, his shapeshifting chameleon snuggled in his arms. He has yet to officially meet his student.

As he fell asleep, Reborn made plans on how to freak her out. Ever since he taught Pipsqueak Dino, he loved tutoring. Who knew tutoring can be so much fun!

Although he wonders how long before his student tries to go over-

BOOM! CRASH!

"HIEE! It's that mud or some creature's decayed body?!"

 _Well that was faster than his previous pipsqueak student. Shame she wasn't disturbed by the bugs. Challenging it is then._

 **A/N: Well thank you for reading! So many follows/fav. I really feel excited writing this story. There are many mentions of other characters, sadly they wont be showing up anytime soon (they will eventually). Upcoming next, Tsunayume is getting the hang of having a tutor or someone breathing down her neck (threating her more like).**


	3. you lose some

**A/N: Well thank you for reading! I really feel excited writing this story!**

 **Tsunayume:** _ **Worst... month ever...  
**_ **Reborn:** _ **You're pathetic, you know that?  
**_ **Tsunayume:** _ **Sh-shut up, I don't want to hear that from a weird baby!  
**_ **Reborn:** _ **Weird you say...*a green gun appeared*  
**_ **Tsunayume:** _ **HIIIEE! *paper flutters in front of her and reads it* I don't own KHR**_ _ **–  
**_ _ ***bullet pieces the paper* Reborn! I was reading that!  
**_ **Reborn:** _ **Opps I miss~ I was aiming at your head~!*kicks Tsuna then looks at the audience* Thank you for reading!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~May**

 **CHAPTER 2  
** _ **…You lose some**_

"FIRE IN THE HOLE!"

"HIEEEEE!" Tsuna scream in terror as she jumped out of bed out to the hallway. There was smoke coming out of her open bedroom door into the hallway where she gapped in horror.

"Tsuna-chan? Are you alright sweetie? Did you left your video game on again?" her mother shouted from downstairs. Probably in the middle of baking breakfast.

"N-no," Tsuna coughed through the smoke and glared at her self-proclaim tutor wearing a construction green hat. The bas-coward little demon just smiled innocently, standing next to her demolished bed.

Her poor bed. Where will she sleep now?! When she turned to glare again at her tutor, she felt a foreboding when he finish up his call from his green phone.

"—well done, I will give you a generous tip into your account for the delivery last night, bye~!"

He looks up at her and smirks before walking past her like he wasn't making a suspicious call.

Her senses went high wired and became paranoid for the rest of the morning.

* * *

Sure she may had gain a tutor for what? A month? She still cannot boost her grades from a miserable 27 to passing. The only thing it changed was Reborn staring at her in mock pity and began to blow her up and get in high pressured situation during homework time. Thank goodness school began. It is rapidly becoming her haven.

"Well, Dame-Yume? We are waiting for your answer," Nezu-sensei smirked at her. Tsuna stood from her seat and gapped at the long formula on the board. _That isn't even school material. It's at least college level or something!_

"Um...80?" She guessed

"Wrong! Really Dame-Yume, even I solved it at your age!" Tsuna blushed and sat down while everyone laughed around her. She brushed off the whisper of liar from her thoughts.

There were whispers of typical of her failing yet another problem. Tsuna slides down her seat as she mentally sighs, lamenting that not even at school she is safe. All her teachers are only after getting her humiliated and solidifying she is a forevermore idiot.

She glances down her notebook and notices a green sticky note on the bottom of her page:

 _Take notes~  
I will be quizzing you what you learned today!  
-The world's greatest tutor,  
Reborn :3_

Tsuna wasn't sure what to feel about the note. For some reason it gave her some strength. She sits up and determinedly.

* * *

The day felt longer as it reached lunchtime and after more tripping and bad answers, Tsuna began to doubt the possibility of getting any better even with Reborn's help. The notes make no sense, nothing looks useful.

She was drowning in self-pity when there was rushing steps outside her classroom. Everyone looks up when their classroom door slid open with a slam. The loud whispers silenced as an older girl, who was followed by four other boys looked at a paper in her hands before looking around the classroom. The light blue long haired girl's dark blue eyes stopped at Tsuna's spot.

Tsuna felt her dread returned, but it doubled when she saw an older girl stomping to her desk, "Are you Dame-Yume?"

Numbly she nods. The girl inspected her, then pouts, "We need another player and coach recommended you since you signed up to be substitute of the substitute. We are in need of reserve players since everyone else mysterious got sick by a weird pizza from some kind of clam restaurant. I will be captain this time, taking Yamamoto's place, who also got sick."

"Pizza?" For some reason she felt its Reborn related, but how? There was that one phone call. And didn't he said something about delivery?

Tsuna tried to decipher her thoughts when the girl slammed her hands on her desk getting her attention, "Are you going to help or not?!"

Terrified by the mad look of the girl, Tsuna responds in reflex, "Ye-es!"

"Good. Don't be late. We will be in the gym where you verbally beat down those captains a while back," Tsuna wasn't sure, but she thought she saw a hint of amusement in the girl's eyes.

It was only after she left did Tsuna realized what she got into. Tsuna never played sports before and with her Clumsy and Bad Luck combo, Tsuna knows she is dooming the team.

She felt her soul floated out of her from the pure fear.

* * *

A promise is meant to be kept and Tsuna wanted to help. She truly did, but when she reached the gym, she chicken out.

It was a large turn out and she fears she'll cause the team to lose and be humiliated in front of the whole school. She starting to get use to the fact of being Dame-Yume, but Loser Tsuna? No, she doesn't need any more nicknames.

Looking around, she sighs in relief when no one saw her yet. Slowly she steps back for a couple of steps before running out of there.

Tsuna was only half way in the hallway when she trips over a trap and is hanging upside down. Wondering and fighting the bonds, she feels herself turning. She looks up, though for the outside perspective is more like down to the floor. It was Reborn.

There was a long silence as he stared at her disappointed before giving her a blank look.

"When you give your word, it is the one rule without exception that should not be broken."

Then Tsuna stills and cannot look at Reborn for a while.

 _"Don't worry Yume-chan! I promise to visit you and my Nana as much as I can," her father winked and her happy face, "Even if it means to escape 'work' to go to you. That's a promise!"_

Tsuna remembers the hurt and pain at the broken promise. She prayed that she would never do that to someone else especially as she watched her mother break each day because of it.

Now here she is, doing just that…

Looking back to Reborn, however she dreads to do it, she speaks as a warmth filled her very being, " **Please let me go**."

Reborn still look blank, but stretched his little arm toward her, palm up. For a second she was confused, until she realize the green rope wiggled a little before glowing a multicolor light and flashed onto Reborn's hand. It was that chameleon.

 _It's alive?!_ She gaps from the floor where she was abruptly dropped.

"Well, are you going to go?" Reborn smirked as if daring her not to. Tsuna frowned at him and looks out the window. She sighs.

 _I did promise I will do my best in school._

Her eyes narrowed and looks back to the gym. _For Kaa-san!_

* * *

The small volleyball coach with his squeaky voice quickly explain the rules that left Tsuna dizzy. Normally she will glare and talk back to Reborn or as he calls himself Master PaoPao, but she is too busy trying to remember the rules. Unfortunately she was pushed into the volleyball court too soon and panicked.

"Just hit the ball and let it go over the net!" shouts the captain to Tsuna. She nods dazedly.

Soon the crowd goes wild. She barely makes out the shouts, something about the revenge of Dame-Yume. It's more likely the school is really into volleyball. Yep no pressure.

* * *

After only a couple of minutes she wonders if this is a new kind of torture to beat her up. Every time the ball came toward her, Tsuna panicked and before she knew it, she was pushed down by her teammate who hit the ball back to the other side of the net.

"Focus!" the female captain shouted.

"Communicate people!" shouted Rebor-er Master PaoPao.

"I got it!"

"No its mine!"

"It's on my side!"

"Don't touch it, it's going out!"

"Sh**! It went in!"

With so many voices going around, Tsuna became so confused. Her teammates crashing into her got worse or her panics and hesitating too long causing them to lose more points.

During break between the first and second set, Tsuna swallows her bitterness of being a failure and looks at her team. They had bandages on their arms and faces. She can tell they were breathing hard and frustrated.

Seeing them hurt, but muttering they cannot give up no matter what, Tsuna rubs her shoulder from when she was crashed into. She too was hurt, but not from practicing to be the best, but for hesitating. Then Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the volleyball on the gym floor.

 _I must focus! They asked me for help, even someone like me of all people! I have to try especially harder to make it up for my no-good luck._

The whistle was blown and they switched courts for the second set. Her team were fortunate that their server had a killer serve and landed too close to out of bounds and leaving the other team overconfident and missed hitting it back. Her team caught up with only two lost points before they won the round. Tsuna sighs in relief.

Third set is on now. They switch back to the first court they were on the first set. Tsuna looks around her teammates and notices their stances. Some had their knees bend and their arms position, ready to hit the ball. Tsuna looks up and sees the ball coming for her. Panicked she slaps up somehow toward her surprised teammate. Fortunately the other girl sets it up to the other teammate to spike it.

First point helped by her. Tsuna was surprised.

"Nice set up Dame-Yume, keep it up!" the captain yelled. Tsuna almost smiled, but focused on passing the ball. It was a close game with her missing some, but no longer getting crashed into as often.

Then it was her turn to serve. And it was game point. If she makes it, her team wins, or if she loses, the other team serves and might get the winning point.

Again, no pressure.

Tsuna bounces the ball to calm her nerves to serve it, but she keeps missing it.

"Just serve it already, Dame-Yume!" Tsuna tries to ignore it. She looks up and sees her team's back to her. _They trust me to hit the ball?_

There was silence as she bite her lip and tries to call the warmth and opened her eyes.

She positions herself to serve the ball, then half-windmill her arm and serves the ball. The ball practically shoots over the net and everyone holds their breath as it slams to the floor.

It was out of bounds. Tsuna lands on her knees disappointed with herself.

"Get up!" Master PaoPao shouted. Tsuna shakily stands up and just in time too for the served ball came sailing at her. She slides across the gym floor, ignoring the pain of her knees as she tried to save the ball. She holds her breath as she watched the ball sailed over the volleyball net.

It went over! People began cheering loudly. Tsuna feels overwhelmed with happiness to able to get the ball over.

Then in that split second, Tsuna turns into shock as the ball bounced next her. She looks to the scoring board and was horrified to see the other team successfully returned her pitiful return and won the game. The other team cheered and laughter resounded throughout the gym.

Tsuna drops in all fours, unable to look up to her team. _I'm sorry! Please! Don't hate me—_

"Not bad, maybe with practice you could play decently," scoffed someone near her. She looked up and saw the captain glaring at the rest of the team looking annoyed at each other. Tsuna gaps at the other girl.

"You should go to the nurse to have your knees checked," the captain of the team told her without looking at Tsuna. The older girl walks away with the rest of the team. Tsuna was confused when the girl went where there were some drinks for the players and turned back toward her. To her surprise, the captain threw a water bottle at her, "Catch!"

Tsuna almost dropped it as she fumbled for it when she realized the bottle was cold. She mumbled a shy thanks, touched by the small gesture.

Soon everyone chattered excitedly, left the gym. She would have been seating in surprised for much longer if Reborn didn't drop a broom in front of her.

"Come on Dame-Yume, you still need to clean up."

 _Thanks for ruining the moment!_ She glared at her self-proclaim tutor. Then Tsuna looks around in surprised and frowned. There was nobody in exception of Reborn, who by now changed back to his mafia suit and herself in the gym.

She didn't even had time to feel sorry for herself when Reborn complained, "Hurry up, I'm hungry, unless you want me to cry."

"As if you are going to cry," she mumbled. Nevertheless, Tsuna went to pick up a garbage bag, broom and a tray to pick up the trash.

"You're right. I will shot you again," Reborn responded and took out his expresso.

Tsuna muttered to self, wondering why she isn't dead yet. There was no tell-tell signs of a gunshots. Guess Reborn is ignoring her.

"You're going to be late for your running!" Then again maybe not. _That sadistic toddler!_

"What?! I'm too sore from playing the game! I'm not even athletic, why do you insist to keep making me do this?!"

"Yet you still played and didn't quit in the middle of it," he blankly stated staring up at her.

"Obviously," Tsuna felt unnerved by his emotionless look and look away, "You said so yourself, I did promise."

"That you'll try, but you didn't," Tsuna looked down at Reborn who stood too close for comfort, "You played with your Dying Will even if you were in pain."

"Whatever, it'll heal soon enough—" she blinked when she felt warmth on her pained knees through the torn gym pants she has been wearing. She looked down and stared at the yellow flames emitting from Reborn's chubby little hands over her knees, speeding up her healing.

"Flames?" A distant memory came into play although the color was wrong. _Should it be oran—?_

"Now you have no excuse to not run. Once you finish cleaning up, go around Namimori 72 times!" Reborn cheerfully interrupted and turned around.

… _72…_

Suddenly Tsuna felt something contracting within her. She felt her vision blackened. Her hands shook as she tried to tighten her grip of her broom. A distant memory of a dirty white doctor's coat, a small sleek black pistol pointed at her…

 _Think happy thoughts! Think happy thoughts!_ Tsuna moved her attention to finish cleaning faster. Who knows what that demon tutor might do if she spaces out again! Maybe make her run double amount!

After hitting herself with the broom while putting it away, she fast walk out of the school (last time she ran, some boy with two tonfas hit her hard for running in school grounds. She isn't eager for more pain atop of her demon tutor).

She quickly sent a text to her mother she will be late thanks to her tutor. _First lap, and 71 more to go..._ Tsuna mentally cries.

 **.\ /. ~dynamite~ .\ /. Different POV .\ /. ~dynamite~ .\ /.**

Hayato was given a mission. Reborn, the greatest hitman, who his half-sister has a crush one as a side note, has giving him the honor to test a potential Mafioso. He hopes he is up for the task.

After watching her epically fail throughout the game, Hayato smirked with a dark look. It will be so easy to do her in. Although he is curious why does she still stand up again and keep moving forward with all those failures and shame?!

But her greatest sin it's the fact she has Yume in her name. Just like the smiling little girl who wasn't afraid to say what she thinks:

" _It's stupid, why should anyone follow mindlessly someone else? That is not loyalty! That's an obsession!" the little silver haired Gokudera heir scoffed._

" _That was rude! You should apologize to him!" Yume stomped her little foot in defense of one of her two babysitters._

 _Hayato gaped at the gall of this girl telling him what to do in his own home and to someone of his higher status._

Who does this girl think she is?! _He thinks as the little girl gets pulled by her other babysitter whispering at her. He can faintly see her eyes glow a faint orange as she frowned disapproving at him, barely registering what the other man kept whispering to her._

" _Let him be, I don't care what other trashes say! Boss' words only matter!" the black haired young man who looks like he is carrying weird umbrellas on his back stated and who is the one Hayato offended. At this comment, Hayato bristle and open his mouth only to be cut off._

" _Levi! You are older, you're being mean too!" If Hayato wasn't too angry, he would've laughed at the shocked look of the older boy._

How he decided to play the piano just for her, only for her to—

No, he will not think about that right now, he must focus. Reborn gave him a mission. Once he succeeds, the hitman could put good word for him to a famiglia and become the best hitman. Someone who is not pathetic and worthless piece of—

Hayato sighs. _Really I must stop thinking like this. Now, plans on how to test her and yet make it look like I accidently killed her._

He looks through his arsenal of different bombs and decided to use his preferred weapon: dynamite.

 **A/N: A couple of months ago, I realized something: how in the world I got into KHR?! Because if I am estimating right, I had no access to manga other than in this site when I feel in love with the manga. Question: How did you find out about KHR?**

 **Thank you for reading! Upcoming next, Tsunayume is meeting one of her childhood friends from Italy. Wish you luck on surviving Tsuna-chan!**


	4. Explosive Reunion!

**Hayato:** _ **Tch! I'm early *see a stack of papers and reads* That**_ **fake** _ **has her name! Her days are numbered! *stomps away***_

 **LaniAhava: Hey what's up with you people reading my stuff! *snatches the papers and sighs* I do not own KHR *turns to see Hayato has disappeared* Kids these days...argh I sound old...  
Thank you for reading! **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~late May**

 **CHAPTER 3  
** _ **Explosive Reunion!**_

"Leon, Dame-Yume, Dame-Yume, Leon," Reborn introduce her to his green chameleon. The same one she thought was just an ornament that somehow look unnaturally real.

"Hello?" Tsuna waved at the creature then give a little scream when it shifted into a giant green hand and waved back.

"Now don't be rude, Dame-Yume, he has been dying to meet you for a while now. Then you go on and scream in terror. The poor thing is so innocent."

Tsuna pouts at Reborn before she turns to looks apologetic to the little creature who turned back to its original form.

Curious, Tsuna hesitatingly reaches out to pet it, but wary of any Reborn shenanigans. After a minute of Reborn staring at her and not doing anything, Tsuna proceeds to pet the top part of Leon's head.

He licks her finger and grins at her. Tsuna grins back and giggles, "You are so cute and nice compared to your partner!"

"How curious you call him partner. Normal people would say I am his master," Tsuna froze at his comment and unwilling to look at him.

Tsuna has a sudden flash of a memory of Mammon yelling at the subordinates saying Fantasma is not her slave, but partner and proceeded to soak up all of the offender's bank and saving's accounts, even their piggy banks. Tsuna frowns when she focused to the present and stares at Reborn's yellow pacifier.

 _Mammon's pacifier was purple…are they part of some kind of group?_

"Well?" She blinks and realizes Reborn giving that unnerving stare with his blank look.

"Well what?" She frowns at him again.

"Pouting at me would get you nowhere missy," Reborn goes downstairs leaving Tsuna even more wary. The little toddler usually goes on asking her whatever he wants and stops until he is satisfied. So when he just left without clarifying his question, she fears he will ask again when her guard is down.

Then her stomach growls. _Guess it's time for dinner_ , then froze. She realized Reborn went out first to get first dips on dinner. He might even convince her mother to give her a smaller share if nothing at all.

 _That little demon tutor!_ Tsuna runs and trips down the stairs.

"Oh, you were not taking your nap? Guess, you have to wait a little longer for me to make more food," her mother said, "Reborn is growing to be a strong boy you know and also needs to eat a lot." Tsuna stares horrified at her mother's back as she went to make more food then glares at the smirking toddler.

* * *

Tsuna woke up in the middle of the night. This the first night she able to sleep after days of grueling work outs, and runs around the town, after school.

She groggily ducked underneath the hammock that Reborn slept in to go to her desk. Reaching absentmindedly for the hidden hatch, she caught her journal all while trying to hold the words that fly around her.

Tsuna nibble the top part of her pen as she wrote the poem that came to her in the middle of the night. Luckily it was a full moon and was bright enough for her to write in her journal.

 _Every memory  
as a storm of notes are heard,  
a hint of sadness  
afraid to hope_

She frowned at the words, but a large yawn caught her and checked the time. It was about 2:59am. Tsuna sighs.

"So I heard you went to Italy when you were younger, how was it?" She jumps and stares Reborn looking through a couple photos.

 _Since when he's been up?!_

"Since you opened your eyes," he responds.

"Stop reading my mind," Tsuna hissed, being mindful to not wake her mother up. Although she is curious what is Reborn is looking at, so late at night. She blames the lack of enough rest as she leans over.

There were pictures of Tsuna when she was about 6 years old with long hair wearing a frilly dress or overalls smiling brightly with different former Varia upper echelon. She didn't even know how these even existed!

Tsuna hissed slighter louder, "How did you get **these**?! Where did they come from for that matter?!"

He ignored her questions, "Well, how was it?"

Tsuna closed her notebook and wonder if she should risk putting it back to her secret compartment under her desk. Unfortunately she remembers how Reborn said he been up since she open her eyes. So it's no longer a secret spot.

Grumpy from lack of sleeping and Reborn's blank stare, waiting for her answer made her snap at him, "How should I know? It has been years since I went and was ditch and forgotten here."

"Fine," he shrugs like nothing, but then there was a hint of a curiosity and impish glint in his eyes.

She glares at him a little longer, wondering ehat he can be up to, but her eyes were getting heavy as they begged her to go back to sleep. She groggily walks back to her bed.

Then Reborn said, "Fine, but let me see what is in that notebook."

Tsuna growls and puts her notebook of poetry under her pillow. She ignores her tutor and goes back to sleep.

Surprisingly, when Tsuna thinks back, she was lucky to even sleep the rest of the night without Reborn doing something horrible to wake her up.

* * *

Tsuna proceeded to ignore her tutor for the rest of the next day. If he doesn't answer her question, then she won't either!

It wasn't hard to do so, since she had to go to school.

Although she did caught sight of Reborn, the son of the *ahem* she meant her precious tutor (better not dig herself a bigger hole as it is) smirking with a knowing look of what is to come during breakfast. Bless her mother for not noticing the tension between tutor and student.

Normally it will not help much with her nerves, but when she arrived to school, she was too tired to care anymore. She knows she will regret it later with her intuition blaring as if excited or nervous of what is to come. But again, too sleepy to care.

Fortunately her tutor decided to stay home today. Unfortunately, she was burning with jealousy at his easy life. How she wished to sleep all day and not do classwork that she cannot make heads or tails of.

Of course, with all the staring she feels throughout the day from her classmates, it didn't help with her nerves. It was unnerving to be honest. She tried to remember if she did anything strange lately.

Her thoughts were interrupted when someone tapped her shoulder. Tsuna jumped back and panics. She turns around with the wall on her back.

"Maa, maa," Yamamoto raised his heads in apology, "didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to talk to you."

Tsuna looks down and sees her hands were raised up in fists. Blushing she puts them down, but wondering why Yamamoto…?

Tsuna remembers how the volleyball captain mentioned how Yamamoto was sick, "Oh! How are you feeling? I heard you got sick."

Yamamoto laughed, "You heard that? Yeah, much better! Pops was furious, saying I shouldn't be accepting free food, especially if it's suspicious. I tend to make him worry a lot," his eyes darken, losing its cheerfulness.

Tsuna in the other hand, smiles sadly almost in understanding, "We as their child, always make them worry, at least we know they love us."

She felt him stare. Tsuna still isn't sure why he keeps trying to talk to her. As luck would have it, the bell rang, signaling lunch time is over, and she went back her classroom.

 _Growl._ Tsuna mentally cried as her stomach complained. She was trying to hide from staring that unfortunately it ate up her lunch time and now she has to skip lunch.

* * *

Tsuna groaned as she put her head down, not worried about anyone asking her any questions. Sure she is getting better in her studies (more than the last couple of years), but the process is slow and she can be easily distracted.

Tsuna massages her forehead, trying to calm her splitting headache. Distantly, she heard there is a new student. While Tsuna had the urge to look up to who it was since its the middle of the day, she ignored it. She wanted to sleep, it's that too much to ask!

It didn't help that what felt hours, someone kicked her desk, making her groan. She didn't want to see her assailant, otherwise she would snap at him or her and then who knows where she will end up.

In the dumpster that's what.

And she doesn't mean her assailant either.

When the whispering intensified, Tsuna looked up from her desk. There was a note oin front of her:

 **Meet me back of the school after school**

 **X.X**

Tsuna almost jumped when she felt someone trying to read over her shoulder. It was Sasagawa.

"Oh! A love confession note!" Tsuna turned sharply at her squeal.

 _LOVE CONFESSION?! What makes you think that?! This note feels like it was written in a very threatening manner! Don't you see the two X's as eyes being dead, on it?!_

But out loud, Tsuna hesitatingly asked, "What makes you think it's that?"

"That place he wrote. It's where people confess their love and those X's, how bold!" the girl sighed, dreamily, "I wish my knight in shining armor would confessed to me."

Tsuna really isn't sure how to deal with this. She paled when she realized she doesn't know whose it from. Then again it could be the person who decided to sit behind her usual empty seat, but she is too freaked out to look behind her.

She isn't sure what is worse: being a love confession that she will definitely will not know what to do or the threatening manner it was written and face a possible death!

Either way, she has a feeling Reborn has something to do with it. Maybe this is it, the revenge for last night.

* * *

When Tsuna was halfway out the door after school, she had a strong urge to running away. Then she remembers Reborn's words from the volleyball game. So like an obedient reluctant student she is, Tsuna goes to the back of the school and waits for the boy to arrive.

She heard him arrived, which she is too scared to look at his face, she asked practically at her feet, "So what do you want with me?"

"I challenge you to a duel!" he shouted.

Tsuna's sighs in relief, "Oh good, since we just met, I thought you were going to do a love confession or something."

"Wh-what!?"

Tsuna sheepishly tries to explain, "Since this spot is common for-" she froze when she look up to see her challenger.

She barely heard the boy shout denial and sprout out curses as she stared at the silver hair and then the green eyes of the boy. While Reborn laughed, Tsuna gaps at him.

"Haya—" she began, but Hayato, her childhood friend from Italy, cut her off.

"Silence you name stealer poser! I will not have you taint **her** memory! You will be eliminated!"

Reborn explained up from a tree ignoring Hayato's words, "Gokudera Hayato, also known as Hurricane Human Bomb. Be careful with the dynamites, they explode."

Tsuna comes out of her shock and turns to glare at her smirking tutor, "You don't say!"

"DIE!" Tsuna's head snap back to the boy and screams as she ducks exploding dynamites.

Tsuna trips on rock from the debris caused by the explosion. She lands on her face, but when she looks up, a dynamite laid innocently a couple of inches from her face. Her eyes widen in terror as the fire almost finished burning the string.

 _What happen to the little boy who ran away from his sister and play the piano?!_

 **:D ~baseball~ Different POV ~baseball~ :D**

Takeshi barely recovered from food poisoning from last week. And what a week to miss school!

He heard rumors of Dame-Yume's exploits when he got sick. He wished he could've seen it. How even though she kept failing like usual, everyone whispered rather loudly of her determination to finish the game. For each missed and hit she had to suffer, she always got up again and kept trying harder.

People admired that. This really is not much of a surprise especially when a couple of weeks back, she stood up for another classmate from doing something she didn't want to do.

Dame-Yume is getting interesting. He wonders why he never notice her before.

After all Dame-Yume also says the most interesting things like during lunch when he tried to talk to her. The way she said it, he felt a kinship with her. He wanted to talk to her more, but lunch break ended, so that's that.

Speaking of talking, Takeshi recalls with a sad smile when he remembers the talks and reprimanding his father gave him for accepting free pizza. The delivery girl, who wore strange goggles and had long straight pink hair, seemed nice.

She said she was from the Clam Deliveries and a dear friend send him pizza as a free sample since they were just opening up. So as a son of a restaurant owner, Takeshi wanted to help, instead went to the emergency room because of it.

Although he thinks he remembers his father making phone calls in a different language when he was in the hospital.

He shakes his head. He needs to focus what he is doing.

Looking around he wonders, _Where is she?_

Earlier he noticed Kyoko-san talking excitedly about something while Sawada looked slightly panicked.

For some reason he felt…worried.

He didn't think it was weird to feel it was his duty as a fellow classmate to check if she is alright and as a baseball player with the best instincts which makes one win the game or have a homerun, he will not ignore this feeling.

So here he is, with the threat of Hibari-senpai ready to bite him to death for staying after school without permission or good reason (baseball practice was cancel today) looking for Sawada. It didn't help that he found her shoes in her open locker. This made his worry increased and took them with him, just in case.

Then he heard the explosions. Quickly, he went toward it and ran faster when he heard shouts.

Though he did wonder where Hibari-senpai is. He heard the older student is like a hungry hound after a delicious snack for this kind of situation.

He knew he should have brought his bat.

 **A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Fortunately, I will update next week instead the usual two week break between chapters. Oh before I forget: Thank you so much for reading this story! Although I'm a little wary what would be my first review going to be like...  
Upcoming next: How will Tsuna escape from the Dynamite expert?**


	5. Far off memories

**A/N: Oh snap, its already time to update?! It had been a crazy week for me that I almost forgot.  
The second part of the two chapter special of the dynamite wielder we all know and love! Thanks everyone for reading! **

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~late May (cont.)**

 **CHAPTER 4  
** _ **Far off memories**_

Tsuna quickly grabs the dynamite and throws it up in the air.

Just in time too since it blow up like fireworks on the sky.

She rushes out of the narrowed space behind the school toward the fence that separates the school and the empty lot behind it. She was close when a whispered hissed her to jump back. Quickly, Tsuna obeyed. There was a sudden appearance of a couple of fast timed dynamite and the explosion went off too fast for her to survive it if she hadn't dodged.

"DIE! JUST DIE!" Tsuna stared into the boy's bitter and regretful pained eyes. Tsuna wondered if…

 _She remembers sitting in front of the television, to watch different concerts or even swordfights. That way she wouldn't forget the new friends she made while her mother was in a coma._

 _Speaking of her mother, Tsuna always pulled her mother when a good piano player showed up and excitedly told how it reminded her of Hayato. Her mother only smile and nods, making the necessary sounds, but for each time Tsuna spoke to her, she saw hint of confusion. It was after a couple of times did Tsuna realized she has been speaking Italian._

 _She had forgotten that she didn't know to speak Japanese anymore and now she couldn't speak her mother. Tsuna tried not to let that bother her too much, so she tried to relearn Japanese again for her mother's sake._

 _So Tsuna stopped bothering her mother whose smiles turned less bright each day and waited to see Hayato play in the television. After all, even she can tell he is the best!_

 _But he never showed up. Just like she never heard him play not even_ that _day..._

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Shut up! It's too late **imposter**!" Tsuna's face fell at this, but then a word caught her attention.

… _What?! Imposter?_

Before she can question that statement, she screamed as she ducked more bombs that multiplied quickly. She ran faster. That last explosion she was caught in earlier looked nothing compared to the current ones and Tsuna seriously doesn't want to find out how bad are the next ones.

"COWARD! IMPOSTER! YOU'RE NOTHING!— _BOOM_ —NO ONE IS— _BOOM_ —LIKE— _BOOM_ — **HER!** " Tsuna froze when she heard his voice crack at the end of his scream.

"Hayato…" her eyes met his green eyes, which stare back at her now confused.

Unfortunately this distracted him and miscalculate his throw. Because of this, a couple of dynamites fell around him. She noticed the quick emotions crossing his face of confusion, horror. She didn't like how his shoulders slumped, resigned to his fate.

Across the ruined courtyard, Tsuna decided to stop him from doing something foolish. Even if she was too far away.

 _I'm not going to make it but—!_

She still ran and subconsciously call the familiar warmth within her soul to give her strength. Everything brighten and her senses heighten enough that when she sensed a bullet coming, she sidestepped around it and ran faster toward Hayato.

 _Must-Save-Hayato-Must-Save-Hayato-Must-_ _ **Save**_ _-Hayato-_ _ **Must-Save**_ _-Hayato_ - **MustSaveHayato!**

A large crater laid between them and without thinking twice she jumped over a large crater.

Just as she reached him, there was a mess of colors, flying rocks, loud thunder of explosions going off, but Tsuna was too focused to care about that much. She was just happy to get him on time by using her body to cover him from the rest of the blast.

A ringing silence prevailed around her and it was a miracle she able to hear a whisper from under her.

"Lady Yume?" This old familiar title from when she was younger snapped her out of the overwhelming sensations and everything turned dull. Her mouth open, then closed, unsure what how to respond at the shocked green eyes.

When she noticed him covered in soot, she began to cry, "H-hayat-to! I'm missed you s-so m-m-much!" Then her body slumped on him just as the overwhelming pain hit her hard.

* * *

" _I will go to your first recital for sure!" Yume beams at the shy silvered haired boy._

" _Just so you know, I don't do those anymore. But since you are going to be there…maybe I would like to play again! I think I am ready to play piano again."_

 _Yume hugs him tightly knowing how hard is for Hayato to play. The last time he played, he found out his piano teacher who he loved like a mother, died on her way to hear him play._

" _That's wonderful! Don't worry, I wouldn't miss it for anything!"_

 _Next thing she knew, just before the recital began, there were a lot of explosions going off and she found herself back in Japan._

 _She missed the recital._

Tsuna woke up crying. How could she forget that?! She missed her friend's recital, just when she said she wouldn't miss it! No wonder he hates her.

She covered her eyes with her arm and tried to rein in her sobs.

"Lady Yume!" She froze as a familiar voice, "I should've known that explosion from 6 years ago wouldn't have killed you! Oh no! Does it hurt anywhere?!"

That voice…didn't sound angry, more like worried compared to the explosive meeting from earlier.

"Hayato…?" She tried to get his attention, but Hayato goes on talking.

"There is a logical reason why you never came back to Italy. I understand, after all, you might have too many enemies and its best—"

Frustrated and confused, Tsuna, puts down her arm and sits up, "HAYATO!"

There was a silence, but then Tsuna groaned when she opened her eyes at the sudden light. Fortunately her tears made everything blurry, so it was a small comfort.

"Lady—"

She turns toward the direction of the voice and ask, "You don't hate me?"

Her vision clears up and stares at Hayato confused. The other boy was biting his lip. Tsuna pales, worried for his answer.

"Why? Should I?" Hayato stood awkwardly next to her bed.

"Well, you did try to kill her," Reborn puts in. Tsuna turns to her tutor dressed in a lab coat. She tries not to think too much of that when she began to feel a little sick.

When she turned to Hayato, it seems she isn't the only one. He turned almost the same color as his hair. _Last time he looked like that it when his big sister was nearby with a tray of food with strange fumes coming out of it._ Tsuna frowned trying to remember how the older girl looked like.

After a minute of trying, the memory fluttered away. It either too suppressed or she forgotten.

"I th-thought, she was an im-imposter," Hayato bows his head, "But I was wrong, please forgive me!"

"But where is there to forgive? I betrayed you first for not being there when you played the piano," she frowned when she saw him flinched.

When she debated how to ask why he flinched, Reborn asked her, "Since when can you go into Dying Will Mode?"

"The what mode?" She looked confused at Reborn's question. What weird stuff is he talking about now?

"When your flames enhanced your legs, your acceleration rate went into inhuman speeds almost breaking the sound barrier! As expected of Lady Yume!" Tsuna turned and stared at the sudden devotion that Hayato was practically emitting.

Rather ironic giving that last time she checked, Hayato practically insulted Levi's singular devotion to his boss when they visited the Gokudera Mansion. She isn't sure how to take this, but then she latched on what she did understand, something about her legs.

Tsuna looked over her legs that laid under her blanket. Uncovering them, Tsuna stared at her legs were bandaged up to her knees. She looked over the rest of her body in surprise. Wasn't she caught in the explosion? How come only her legs were the only thing getting damaged?!

"—couldn't find another pair of shoes of your size, so I wouldn't mind to have the honor of carrying you home!" Hayato seemed to be talking nonstop as of late.

"Wait! WHAT?!" Tsuna blushed deep red at his offer.

"A good subordinate for a future boss, right?" Tsuna narrowed her eyes at her tutor.

"No he isn't!" She felt a heavy gloom near her and turned to see Hayato in the corner, hugging his knees depressed. Tsuna flinched as she sat up and tried to get off the bed toward Hayato. It was too painful, so she tried to make amends.

"No! That is not what I meant! I want you as a friend! Can we be that?" Tsuna pleaded, trying to get him out of his depression.

He turns with a sudden mood swing. He had a hard look in his eyes, "No. I don't deserve such title, I will climb up the ranks and earn your respect as it should for the transgression I committed against you!"

Tsuna gapped at the large vocabulary her friend has. Then shakes her head and glare at her tutor, blaming him for the situation.

"What makes you think I am going to be boss? For that matter, what kind of boss anyways? I am not leader material, you know," she pouts at her tutor, but becomes wary by the knowing look in his eyes.

"How about 'the bestest boss ever'?" Tsuna paled at his response.

She may possibly blocked a lot from her trip to Italy, but some things cannot be forgotten. No matter how hard she tries.

" _I-I want to be strong. I want to be the bestest boss ever! Strong like Dad...like you—"_

Her eyes were covered by her bangs and the temperature dropped in the room, **"Who told you that?** "

It annoyed her when he responded, unfazed by her anger, "Does it matter? It's a good drea—"

" **No. It's a stupid dream especially for a no good dreamer I once foolishly believed anything is possible!** " she quickly stood up from her bed, ignoring the slight dizziness, the cold floor, and Hayato's protest as she shakily walked to the door.

"You cannot run away forever. And to think you were doing so well," Reborn said behind her. In response to that, Tsuna opens the door.

She stopped short in leaving when she was faced with someone's chest. Tsuna blankly looks up and stares at the person, not able to process who she is staring at for a second. Then blinks at Yamamoto Takeshi.

He stares back a little confused, but grins, "Hey, glad I found you. You see, I found your locker opened with your shoes still inside and I thought you might need them," he looks at her bandaged legs. Tsuna blushed.

"Came right in time then," he laughs, but trails off when Tsuna looks at her shoes in the other boy's hands stupidly trying to forget how someone caught her in one of her worst moments of weakness. _Why was he looking at my stuff in the first place, though?_

"Sawada-san?" She looks up even more confused. He didn't call her Dame-Yume like last time. Strange.

"Oi, you stupid baseball nut, don't be all casual to Lady Yume!" This snapped Tsuna from her reverie and decided to take this as cue to find a place for herself. She broke into a run through the eerie empty hallways, ignoring the pain shooting up from her legs.

It's only for a while, to settle her thoughts.

After all, too much stuff was happening and she had no idea how to deal with it. Then she saw a shadow around the corner. The faint reflection of the window showed Hibari patrolling the hallway.

She froze and slowly took a couple of step back and hid inside a nearby empty classroom. She crouched down and covered her mouth to silence her breathing.

For a long minute, she waited until the footsteps resided into the distance. Trying to distract herself, she wondered why Hibari didn't notice the explosions from earlier. Only after hearing the silence and happy no one is looking for her, Tsuna leaned on the half opened sliding door to stand up in relief.

It caused the classroom door to slide open with a bang.

Tsuna, who was now caught off balance, hit the floor rather noisily. After freezing in shock, she could hear the distant steps now becoming louder and faster toward her spot.

 _HIIIIIEEEEE! I have to run now! PLEASE LET ME ESCAPE THIS ALIVE!_ Tsuna stands up quickly and goes to the opposite direction.

"LADY YUME!" "Sawada-san! Where did you go?!"

 _Why me?!_ She mentally screamed as their shouts got closer to location. Now Hibari would bite them to death together and more furious than ever! Tsuna decided to mentally write her last her.

"Herbivore! For not being in uniform code and staying afterschool without special permission, I will bite you to death!" Hibari somehow appeared in front of her and swung one of the tonfas at her face.

"HIEEE! Wait! I can explain!" Tsuna ducked down and jumped sideways to dodge the tonfas.

"Talking back?" his smirk darken. She mentally screamed in terror since her voice stopped working all of a sudden. Sure nothing compared to Reborn's smirks, but the intimidation effect did its work.

"Don't worry Lady Yume! I will protect you from this upstart!" Hayato suddenly stood between her and Hibari. He summoned his dynamite.

"Ha, ha, what did I missed? Did you find Sawada-san?" Takeshi huffs a little behind her before looking at their standoff, "Oh there you are Hibari. Did you find who made the explosions?"

Hibari's eyes minuscule got bigger, then narrowed in slits of steel at Hayato who actually had a couple of dynamites in his hands on standby.

"So you are the law-breaker who destroyed part of Namimori? You shall be bitten first!" Hibari throws his tonfas at Hayato, who fortunately ducks.

In the middle of dodging and one hit on his shoulder, Hayato turns to glares murderously at Yamamoto.

Tsuna decided to hightail out of there, but not before pulling Hayato's collar and Yamamoto's sleeve and pulled both boys with her.

She knows she shouldn't run away from the demon prefect who shows no mercy, but she will worried about that later. She cannot stand to see them hurt since they only tried to see if she was alright (ignoring the fact that Hayato had tried to kill her earlier). Then she tripped around the corner when her legs protested.

"HIEEEEEEEE!" her scream echoed through the empty school as Hibari showed no mercy at the three law breaking students.

 _ **:**_ **3** **YellowPacifier ~DIFFERENT POV~ YellowPacifier :** **3**

Reborn took pictures of his panicking student as she epically failed to run for her life. Half-way in the beat down, they were able to escape when Yamamoto dragged his two classmates and escaped via window (they were at the first floor fortunately).

 _Yamamoto Takeshi, upcoming baseball batter star, First year student of Namimori, need higher clearance by request of family member for more information._

Reborn contemplated if he should cancel the usual running laps around Namimori with her running away from that prefect.

 _Hibari Kyoya, school prefect and not a lot of information other than he inherited the Hibari mansion after his parents died in a "car crash." The most powerful person in Namimori._

He smirks to himself when he sent a couple a yakuzas at the prefect to not interfere with Dame-Yume's test. Then turns to look at the trio of cowards again.

He sees how she struggles to even run and decided to cancel her usual running after all. Reborn pulls his fedora and wonders.

When his student's flames appeared earlier, they seemed to be out of control. He tried to shot her to deactivate them or distract her enough to snap her out of it, even if it could cost the other boy's life. But he had a contract and if those flames end up scarring her more than it should, he would have failed regardless. It's a good thing her "regret" was saving the boy and not running away from the explosion.

He thought for sure her flames were sealed, but seemed it only partially worked. Watching her to actually activate and damage her legs that even his sun flames couldn't heal them, concerns him especially with the fact she has no idea what they were. What did she do in Italy anyways? Going on vacation?!

Dying Will flames were always trouble and Dame-Yume needs to learn to wield them soon.

Unfortunately his contract specifically states how he is prohibited to shoot her with Dying Will bullets to manifest them. Reborn had watched his student's flames becoming too overwhelming; it gains severe stress like a couple of weeks back, until something pushes her to the edge to activate the flames into a fast explosion.

It can prove dangerous later on if he cannot get it out without relying her going through such stress. Knowing her luck by now, its just the beginning.

"Leon its time to get that father of hers take responsibility of his neglect," Reborn looks at his worried partner.

He is going to need all the blackmail and allies to get another contract that lets him train his student correctly. Reborn might even ask Mammon for more information without leaking that the little girl she had taken a slight liking to is alive.

He can't wait until Decimo gets the permission to drop the bomb that little Yume is alive to the rest of his guardians. Then again it will mean they will be dropping by. It will be glorifying chaos.

Reborn out right laughed maniacally ignoring the rolling eyes of his partner.

Although he wonders how long will it take for the girl to ask what she is being trained for.

 **A/N: Wow I have reviews now and the readers increased for follow/fav, thank you!  
Well back to every two weeks update now, but instead on a Thursday, it will be on a Friday.  
Upcoming chapter: Tsuna thinks how things are starting to be looking up and maybe things are going to be better now for her...**


	6. All smiles

**A/N: This chapter was longer, but I cut it in half that made sense. I don't want to go to that road again of making super long chapters *looks at the distance*…Never again….**

 **Anyways, enjoy your reading.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~June**

 **CHAPTER 5  
** _ **All smiles**_

After a long day of school and partially failing all her classes instead of completely, Tsuna was happy to go home.

Sure it will be back to the gruesome "study" sessions with her tutor (personally it's more like survival training, homework edition), but the young girl is just glad for the couple of minutes from leaving school to her house with Hayato at her side, it will be peaceful and calm.

No one to sneer or trip her. Or worse getting her homework stolen and getting pushed around. Yep things are looking up.

Tsuna hums as she pushed the school doors open and was met with silence. She blinks and sees a very formed lines of students in front of her, "Eh? What's with the line?"

"Tch! Slowpokes! Lady Yume, you wish for me to blow them up for a path? You must be very hungry and we cannot have that!" Tsuna whips her head at him in horror.

"No! Don't do it!" she hissed and rubs her arms. She still can feel the bruises from the prefect from awhile back.

* * *

There is a line of dark uniformed boys, blocking the school gates. They all wearing the strangest hairstyle. Yet she can tell these boys look too old to be middle schoolers. Then again their scary looks might be what made them more than young boys.

And for once the school courtyard in front of the school gates was silent with a hint of a whimper of fear.

A young man with the same hairstyle stood on top of the closed school gate. He had a familiar red band on his left arm with a toothpick in his mouth.

She watched how he took out a toothpick from his mouth and bows his head in greeting, "Students of Namimori Middle, I am the Vice President of the newly made Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Kusakabe Tetsuya," then he took out a note from his black uniform, "I have message from the President of Namimori Disciplinary Committee:

Dear Namimori herbivores,

It has come to my attention that I have been too lenient and there are too many of you breaking the rules."

Tsuna knew there will be consequences, but for him to actually level up in his security?!

"I have decided to prepare for the worst and decided to create the Disciplinary Committee. Any questions or complaints take it to Vice President.

Sincerely,  
The great Carnivore Hibari."

The reader puts the note away in his black coat, and looks down at the students who gave a statue impression, which Tsuna doesn't blame them. Hibari on his own is a demon to be feared. Now that he created a miniature army, it's something to pray for a quick swift death.

"And please do not bother the president if you value your life," then Kusakabe puts the toothpick back in to his mouth and smiles serenely at them. Then he nods at the prefects that stood in front of the exit who jumped up the wall to join him.

The gate opened with a long creak, loud through the silence. It was until they stepped out of the school grounds they ran.

Tsuna's eye twitched at the commotion, wondering where Hibari even found these strange people. _To think the crazy only prevail in Italy! Now they are here too?!_

* * *

It was only until they were too far from the school, did Tsuna released a relieved breath.

"That guy…I thought he hates crowding. Now there is more people keeping an eye out," Hayato grumbles.

Tsuna looks at Hayato in surprise. Well that explains why Hibari attacks large groups. She wonders if maybe he craved to be in a group and be accepted…Nah.

"Huh, so that is what become of some of the yakuza I send him the other day," Reborn suddenly appeared on the wall next to them.

Tsuna gaps at her tutor, "When and why would you do that?!"

"Well I couldn't have him interrupt your reunion with your right hand man, now could I?"

Tsuna stares in horror, _Oh no! At this rate it will be a matter of time before Hibari might even take over Namimori!_

* * *

It's Sunday.

Today is Sunday.

Reborn smirked at her at the door when she returned from running half-way to school.

She had thought she was late to school and ran out the door, not ready to discover exactly how terrifying was the new Disciplinary Committee. Then Tsuna realized until she noticed the lack of students rushing to school at this time and Hayato's questioning look, who was not wearing his uniform.

How embarrassing.

She really wanted to go hid in a corner and cry especially when Hayato didn't even comment when she felt her face burned. Tsuna all, but run back home with Hayato following her like a faithful puppy.

Of course, Kaa-san was happy to see her up so early in the weekend. She only smiled at them, but when she saw Tsuna wearing her school uniform, she giggled.

Her only saving grace was that Yamamoto wasn't there to see her epic fail. _Good thing he doesn't know where I live!_

* * *

Not ready to go back to sleep or deal with Reborn in her own home, Tsuna asked Kaa-san if there is anything she needs to be done after changing out of her uniform and putting on a raincoat in case of a sudden downpour.

"Thanks Tsu-chan!" Her mother went to look in their fridge, "Well, we are getting low on milk and other things. Let me look for the list I already made earlier," Kaa-san cheerfully went up to her room while Tsuna mechanically ate her cereal.

Reborn sat next to her, drinking his expresso and for once not interested in taking her breakfast. Seems he already eaten when she went out the door running.

"Lady Yume! This is the best cereal I ever eaten!" Hayato proclaimed. Tsuna frowned and stares at his bland, cheap cereal on his bowl.

"What kind of cereal do you eat?" Tsuna asked.

Hayato's eyes widen and looks around frantically, "What a beautiful morning, the sun is out and the birds are chirping…"

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at him. For one thing it's cloudy and the birds seemed to be sleeping and with him not looking at her in adoration, screams suspicion. Not that she is narcissist or arrogant of course!

"You have been eating, right?" She wonders if he did lived alone, then where is he getting the money? Since by the looks of it, he isn't wearing any formal like clothes as the heir to the Gokudera famiglia should wear. He dresses more like a delinquent, and don't get her started with his strange affiliation to explosive weaponry. Not to mention his smoking habit, she caught him when he is away from the house must not be cheap.

She feels Reborn's amusement next to her while she stared at her friend. Fortunately for him, her mother returned.

"Here it is, Tsu-chan," her mother looks at Hayato, "Its rather long list, but if—"

"Of course Lady Yume's mother! I will be gladly help in any way I can!" Hayato gets up first and picks up the dirty dishes to place them in the sink to wash them.

When Tsuna looks at the list, her jaw drops. Turning to her mother to question her why in the world is the list long, her mother places her index finger over her mouth to silence her and shifts her eyes to Hayato who was humming happily as he washed their dishes.

Intrigued, Tsuna looks back at the list and freezes. Most of the food in the list, which Kaa-san divided into two sheets of paper along with the somewhat large wad of cash, it was too much for their little household.

 _It's for Hayato,_ Tsuna looks up at her mother in awe.

There are times her mother's kindness shines so bright, that Tsuna admires that about her. It has been so long her mother surprises her like this ever since her father failed year after year to even communicate them.

Then again after the last time she was in the hospital, her mother is trying so hard to be the cheerful and good mother Tsuna faintly remembers.

Swallowing the hard lump on her throat, Tsuna puts the list in her dark blue short's pocket.

"Well the stuff won't be buying itself. Right, Hayato?" Tsuna turns to Hayato. He looks over to her as he dries his hands on a towel.

"Of course, Lady Yume!"

Tsuna pouts at the title, but she sighs, "You take this half and I take the other half of the list."

* * *

To get the groceries faster before it rains again (since it has been raining all week), they decided to split and go to a different shops.

They were about to split up when Tsuna freezes. She quickly rummages her small bag, which carry some necessities and money for the groceries for a pen and paper.

"Lady Yume?" She ignored him and quickly wrote the words before she lost them.

 _Slippery, unknown roads  
by yesterday's showers.  
Watch your step,  
lest you fall_

Once she finishes it up, she folds it and puts it into her coat pocket before Hayato could peek into it.

"Sorry, it's just a note to self and all that," then Tsuna nervously smile, "So anything new Hayato?"

"Just looking for a job," he casually said, still staring at her as if wondering what she was doing. Then he froze in horror, realizing what he just said, "I mean…! Look Lady Yume, lets hurry before it rains!"

Hayato pulled her, but Tsuna wasn't sidetracked enough. She gave a look to her tutor, who nodded.

* * *

When Tsuna left the store exhausted at ignoring the whispers, she notices Yamamoto staring at a group of kids with a strange and familiar look. Not really wishing to deal with that or someone from school even if they somewhat bonded from running away from the crazy demon prefect...err president now, she walks faster with her head down.

Unfortunately, Tsuna has forgotten she had Reborn with her.

"Ciaossu, Yamamoto!" said boy looks to the side and beams at them.

"Oh wow! Hi kid and Sawada-san, how have you been?"

Tsuna shrugs as much as one could carrying heavy bags. She was happy Reborn decided not to sit on her shoulder. She might actually be suicidal enough to push him off. The young girl mentally looked jealously how Yamamoto carry even heavier bags with ease.

"Shopping too? You need any help, Sawada-san?"

"No, thanks," squeaked Tsuna. It's strange to be call something other than Dame-Tsuna even if she had Hayato and her mother (Reborn only calls her that without the harsh undertone, surprisingly).

"What is Yamamoto-san doing?" Reborn asked, acting fully like a child, which she suspects he really isn't.

"Ha-ha, nothing really, just getting fresh air, you know?"

Tsuna frowned and felt Reborn agree with her that Yamamoto was lying, but who was she to get into his business.

"Really from what?" Reborn of course didn't get the memo or simply doesn't care.

"Haha, nice kid. Is he your brother Tsuna?"

"No way!" she answered horrified at the thought. Then Reborn jumped hard on her shoulder, almost making her fall on her knees at the sudden weight.

"My name is Reborn, are you playing in the summer games **?** "

"Yeah! I'm excited! In just a couple of weeks I will be playing and soon go against the best junior high baseball teams and if I'm lucky, the team might get to play with some of the high school teams too!" Tsuna didn't notice then, but smiled when she saw Yamamoto spoke excitedly at them about baseball.

 _I wish I had something to work hard for like a talent…_

" _Haru will be the greatest costume designer in the world!_ _"_

Tsuna frowns. It has been almost a year since she seen her. She wonders how she is doing in her new school.

"—well, see you at school, Sawada-san!" waved Yamamoto. Tsuna only nods and felt her arm raised and waved while she made a tight fist to hold onto the groceries.

"Talented and will be a good subordinate," he smirks at her. Tsuna glares at him and had to fight really hard the temptation to throw him off her shoulder.

Instead she turned quickly and walked home only to crash into a young man.

"I-I'm sorry!" Tsuna quickly stands up and bows in apology before picking up her bags.

"No worries, carrying that many bags—! Hey don't you look familiar?"

Tsuna looks up from sighing in relief that her carton of eggs were not damaged, "Hm? Oh Delivery-san!"

He grins, "Delivery: Never late, always on time—Oh yeah, you're Sawada's daughter? How is your mother?"

"She's better, thank you," she bows in gratitude this time. She is thankful then noticed the many stacks of packages he quickly puts on the cart.

He seems to notice her stare, "Been having a good business, I might even hire someone soon," he pulls the cart into a nearby store, "Send my greeting to your mother, bye!"

* * *

While walking back home, Tsuna ignored the people's look as she pulled a green wagon with Reborn sitting smugly in it with the groceries. Unfortunately inside, she was freaking out and fighting hard of an upcoming blush.

"Is he a secret admirer of your Mamma?" Reborn then gave a horrifying gasp, "What would your father say?"

"Please don't say those things," Tsuna mumbles, but feeling faint. She seriously doesn't like anyone badmouthing her mother, even if said person is a hitman. Reborn is lucky that Leon took pity of her and turned into a wagon to carry the groceries and Reborn himself.

"Relax, Dame-Yume, I was talking about the guy. Mamma is a perfect angel that doesn't deserve such a horrible life."

Tsuna's eyes dimmed, "Yeah, she doesn't."

She is still grateful of the Delivery man was there when Kaa-san collapsed just before she started Namimori Middle. She tried not to think what could have happen if that man wasn't there.

She fervently shook her head and gripped the green wagon handle tighter.

Fortunately Reborn didn't push, instead he remarks, "Such a thoughtful helpful daughter."

"What does that supposed to mean?" Tsuna glared at the toddler sitting peaceful and drinking his expresso while she had to the work of pulling the heavy wagon. When she gets home she will find something to give Leon for being more helpful than his lazy partner.

"Doing your chores and getting groceries. I bet you come back straight home as soon as you finished every day," Reborn snickers.

Tsuna was about to retort when they crossed over a bridge over a small river that ran through town.

 _The water was rising that storming day, lightning flashed as she stood dangerously at the other side of the handrail of the bridge. She didn't feel the rain pouring. The damaged grocery bags forgotten behind her._

 _"Can't even get groceries right, I'm such a heavy burden to Kaa-san..."_

"Lady Yume!" A shout broke her out her memory. Looking around, she realized she had subconsciously crossed the bridge, then watches as Hayato ran toward her.

"Hello Hayato," greets Tsuna already blocking and burying the memory. She gave him a bright smile.

When she realized the lack of commentary from Reborn, Tsuna sees him staring back at the bridge. She can practically sense his curiosity, but she got distracted by Hayato's chatter about UMAs.

 _Must be recent since he hadn't spoke of this alien thing when we last saw each other in Italy._

* * *

It rained harder that night. Luckily she made it home on time, but not before her mother "convinced" Hayato to take some of the groceries with him.

"Well Dame-Yume, it's time to start training get more intense since you already worked on solidifying your subordinate's loyalty," Reborn smirked, he had come back from making a call while her and her mother were cleaning up.

Tsuna glared at him. It was fortunate her mother already left for bed, when she waited for Reborn to come back.

"He's my friend not my subor-whatever!" Then she blinks as if realizing something, "Wait a minute, why are you here?"

"Tutor, remember," Reborn takes out a notepad and begins to write something.

"Why, now? Who really send you? And tutor for what?" It had been bugging her for weeks and waited until Reborn explains himself, but since he yet say something, she decided to ask.

It's one thing for public humiliation to get her open up, but being blown up and getting shot every once in a while, is another.

"What exactly is your line of work?" Tsuna asks when he said nothing. She narrows her eyes at him in suspicion.

"Tutor," he smirks at her before looking down again and kept writing.

"Well you sure are a crazy tutor, but you are not just that, are you?" Tsuna feels she is getting close at finding out what is going on.

"Then you remember Italy?" She resisted the urge to face palm.

 _He still asking that?!_ She decided to change the subject, somewhat, "Have we met there or something?"

"Did we?" Reborn _innocently_ tilts his head to the side.

Tsuna throws her hand up in the air in frustration by his response, "I'm going to study!"

"Wonderful! Because tomorrow I have to personally give your report and I need to go for my mid-year check-up overseas."

Tsuna freezes and turns around worried, "Are you not feeling well?"

Suddenly she hit the floor with Reborn pulling her arm back.

"Okay! Okay! You're perfectly fine! Nothing is wrong!" After a minute of struggling and begging, Reborn let her go. She gasped for breath from the pain of her twisted arm.

"And you better not slack off. I will return two days from now."

Tsuna sits up and rubs her arm. Then realized what he said before his check-up comment. She suspects if she just outright ask him, Reborn would not answered seriously, "If I tell you what I do remember from Italy, will you tell me why you're truly here?"

Reborn only smirks and puts on a construction hat. She pales before looking up at her room in fear.

It's going to be long night.

 **.\ /. ~ dynamite ~ .\ /. Different POV .\ /. ~ dynamite ~ .\ /.**

Reborn called him just as he arrived his apartment complex. Just before leaving, Shamal gave him a phone, and although how much he loath that lying womanizer, he reluctantly accepted the gift. After all it was through this very phone Reborn called him and reunited him with Lady Yume.

Sure he isn't the snob brat, annoyed by her, that he was when he was younger, but living in the streets, trying to get a job as a freelance hitman, Hayato realized how true her words were. He knew she was wise and especially now, knowing her status, she didn't take advantage over it and get him in trouble by his attitude.

Lady Yume even saved his life when he tried to kill her. Her heart is brighter than the largest blue stars or astounding supernovas!

Hayato's face beamed in satisfaction as he spoke of her to Reborn, but was annoyed when Reborn mentioned they met up with that baseball idiot, who was getting too close to Lady Yume.

Although nothing compare with those who whispers behind her back. It reminded him when he lived in Gokudera mansion, before he knew that his piano teacher who died years ago was actually his mother. The insults they spoke about her made more since when he found out and decided to leave the place he is no longer wanted especially when he (half) sister.

Once Reborn hanged up after telling him to keep an eye on her while he had to leave for a while, Hayato drops his bright smile and frowns.

 _Something is off about Lady Yume_ , Hayato walked home ignoring the fearful looks or disgust sent to him, _She was someone who is bright and not afraid to speak her mind in defense of someone else. Sure at times quiet, but nothing like a heavy burden, fearful of what to say._

Once he arrived at his apartment, he didn't open his door, instead he punched the door with his free hand.

 _I almost didn't recognize her!_ _No, I…didn't recognized her at all._ It disturbed him by the lack of fire and her cut off hair, but most of all were the rare moments he caught her haunted eyes like the time he meet up with her today at grocery shopping.

"Kid, stop breaking the door! It's not cheap!" The apartment manager who seemed to have been waiting for him, "Now do you have this month's payment ready?"

Hayato turns and glares at the unimpressed manager. He drops his groceries bags and fishes out his wallet in his coat.

There is nothing. Hayato's mouth was in a thin line.

"I don't have all day!" Hayato turns to shout when he notice something at the corner of his eyes. He looks down and sees an envelope in one of the bags.

It had Lady Yume's handwriting.

 _Kaa-san might have brought you food, but I forgot to give you a house warming present and for coming here to Japan. Just accept this gift, since I'm not sure what you like yet._

 _Tsuna_

Ignoring the indignant manager, he opens it. It was a couple of bills, surprisingly it was just enough for this month's payment. It also had a note as a home warming gift, saying something about the food was from her mom and she felt she wanted to give him something too.

His eyes watered, but before he indulged in crying, the manger snatched the money from him.

"You should get a job or something already or else. I will not be lenient with you next month!" the manager stomped off leaving Hayato staring the note.

"I don't know what you had to go through exactly," he can still remember the jeers and isolation Lady Yume had to endure before he met her and caught when he came back to her from going somewhere, "But I will not abandon you, this I swear."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: Aww, Hayato-chan!  
So I realized I am few chapters away from catching up of my fully finished chapters, I will be updating weekly until Christmas (as for the story itself, is not even close to finish :3 ). Well I want to thank those reviews and fav/followed this story and sadly for those who secretly want a harem…I am not into that kind of life though I do make hints of it, but it's only for laughs and not a true romance type thing.  
Next up is the heavy chapter of Yamamoto Takeshi. Beware, for your words have power…**


	7. Broken Dream

**A/N: ***WARNING: Might be a trigger for those who have similar feelings as Takeshi Yamamoto*****

 **Now that's done, onwards for the new chapter.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~ mid-June**

 **CHAPTER 6  
** _ **Broken Dream**_

Tsuna was enjoying fully her lunch box that her mother made. How long has it been to happily eat at lunch time? Eating with Hayato next to her talking more about those weird UMA things are a bonus.

"Hey midget," smirks a slightly older girl. Tsuna slowly blinks and squints up at the girl standing in front of her desk, she wonders where did she met this blue haired girl…

"Oh hey Bluebell-chan!" Yamamoto greets from next to her. Tsuna whips her head at him. Since when was he there?

"Oi! Stop getting near us! You might spread your stupidity to Lady Yume!" Hayato stood up from next to Tsuna seat.

"Lady Yume? Wow, you sure have a lot of names, Dame-Tsuna," the girl smirks again.

" **Don't call her that!** " Tsuna blushes, but touched that someone was actually defending her. Though was surprised by Yamamoto's sudden hard look, but it was only a glimpse. She wonders if she imagined it.

"Just wondering if you want to play volleyball again?" Tsuna looks back at the girl and gasps now remembering where she seen her.

"Captain-san!" Bluebell giggles at this.

"Glad you remember. So, will you be playing?"

"Why? Is something special going on?" Yamamoto asks curiously. Tsuna wonders too. It's already mid-year and shouldn't they be getting ready for exams?

She froze, _Oh no, it's almost exams time!_

"Lady Yume?! What's wrong?! You getting sick?! You blue witch! Don't interrupt Lady Yume's lunch time!"

Tsuna snaps out of it, "Hayato, no wait!" She already can see him taking out his dynamite and didn't want to be the cause for the Disciplinary Committee wrath fall upon their class.

"I'm fine! I just remember something scary!" Then turned to Bluebell, "Are you graduating soon?"

The older girl blinks before smiling, "Close. My new adopted older brother is studying overseas and since I am going on scholarship over there as well, the principal wants it big."

"Congratulations!" Yamamoto cheered. While Hayato only scowls, Tsuna beams at her.

"Thanks," Bluebell turns to Yamamoto, "I heard your team are going to play in the big games."

"Yeah," Tsuna frowns when she saw Yamamoto's smile looked strained when he answered.

"Baseball idiot," Hayato mutters.

Then the older girl turned to Tsuna, waiting for her response.

"I guess I can play, but I hadn't practiced," Tsuna looks down feeling ashamed.

"Meh! Nor did I. Especially since it was short notice and all," Bluebell waves it away, "like I have time to. I'm a swimmer not a volleyball player!"

Tsuna hid a small smile at her pout. She can tell the girl is actually spoiled.

"Then I will be seeing you," then she mutters, "Too bad Master PaoPao isn't there."

Tsuna nervously laughs, _Yeah too bad._

* * *

Tsuna was surprised by the lack of pressure in playing volleyball. Then again last time she didn't have Hayato and surprisingly Yamamoto's support, giving her a self-esteem boost. Better yet, they won even if it was by the skin of their teeth.

She wasn't surprised that everyone went to the after party, leaving her, Hayato and Yamamoto to clean up. When Tsuna went to pick up the cleaning supplies from the closet, she caught Hayato frowning at the screen of his phone.

"What's wrong Hayato?"

"Hm?" Hayato looks up at her and blushed, "I, well…its just I have a job interview…"

"That's wonderful!" Tsuna cheered. She hopes it's a good job.

Yamamoto seemed hesitate to join them, but stood near them.

"But I won't go," he bits his lip and tries to clean with the broom.

"Why?" She watches him fidget before blurting out, "Is it right now or something?"

"No! I mean yes! In a bit, but I will stay here with you and I cannot—"

Tsuna's eyes soften, feeling touched that Hayato will sacrifice a potential job just to be with her, "No, it's best for you to go," then glares at him when he looks hesitant, "No excuses! Go and do your best!"

He looked at her surprised and for a second gave her a true smile before beaming, "Don't worry Lady Yume! I will be the best delivery boy ever!"

"Good luck!" Tsuna nods at him.

Hayato practically threw the broom at Yamamoto and glares at him, "Only this once, I am leaving her to you. Anything happens," to her embarrassment Hayato takes out his unlit dynamite and makes a sign of cutting his throat and pointing at Yamamoto.

"Haha? I don't get it," Yamamoto rubs the back of his neck.

"Argh! You're lucky I am in a hurry!"

Tsuna only waved at Hayato, smiling so he wouldn't worry, "Call me tonight on how it went!"

She flinched when the gym doors slammed shut. When she looks back at the gym, Tsuna grimly smiles at the mess done by the crowd who watched the game, _At least I am not going to clean the after party._

"He's funny," Yamamoto shakes his head in amusement.

Tsuna only smiles nervously, "I guess."

After awkwardly deciding they divide the gym between them to clean, Tsuna felt Yamamoto kept glancing at her. She wondered and as they began to meet up in the middle of the gym, she decided to break the uneasy silence, "So how is really your practices?"

Yamamoto flinched, but looks up with his eyes closed and smiles with a slight hesitance, "Good."

"Really? That's…good," Tsuna mentally berates herself. Just as she mentally began to pray for the ground to swallow her up or get shot in the spot, Yamamoto speaks up.

"Can I ask you something?"

Suddenly she felt a slight foreboding feeling. She shakes her head, _Focus! He needs you for something and listen for goodness sake!_

"Sure!" then she coughs when she realized her voice pitched up too high, "Ask away Yamamoto-san."

"Well…lately…truth is, my batting average has been dropping," he rubs the back of his neck and sheepishly looks at her, "so I was wondering if you have any advice? Since you're getting good and everything."

She felt a slight warmth creeping up to her, but she pushed it down. Tsuna remembers the last time she let it overwhelm her, she gained burns that only recently began healing, "You should practice more, practice makes perfect, right?"

 _Hypocrite!_ Tsuna ignored the whisper.

Yamamoto blinks and surprisingly doesn't beams at her like he usually does with other people, instead smiles at her, "Yeah! That makes sense!"

So happy to see him like this, Tsuna ignored the foreboding feeling grow.

 _It's fine. Completely fine. I don't need to rely on that weird fire power thing!_

* * *

The next morning she woke up with a bright smile and the cloudy skies didn't deter her. It's a wonderful day!

Reborn didn't tried to kill her in the name of morning alarm, Hayato had called her last night gushing how he was accepted in getting a job, and she even woke up on time!

Then why was she feeling heavier with each step she took to school?

"Lady Yume? Are you sick?" Hayato asked, practically hovering over her.

"Nope! It's just a wonderful day!" she smiled at him, ignoring his worried frown.

"If you say so," he was unconvinced, but didn't push it.

Tsuna was almost tempted to skip to get over the strange nerves she gained as she walked to her homeroom class. She felt herself trembled as she heard loud voices in her class. Sliding open the door, Tsuna felt someone punched her in the stomach.

Yamamoto was giving his strained smile at the people who surrounded him. But that isn't what caught the young girl's attention. It was his arm in a sling.

"—the doctor said I should not strain myself for a couple of months," his eyes were closed, smiling at one of their classmates.

"Oh man! Don't you have a game in a couple of days?! That blows!" one classmate wince in sympathy.

" _Yeah! I'm excited! In just a couple of weeks I will be playing and soon go play against the best junior high baseball teams!"_

Tsuna lost the ability to breath. It was only thanks to Hayato that she was able to walk to her seat. The young girl didn't felt worthy to even look at Yamamoto in the eye. Especially when she can feel his stare for the whole morning.

* * *

She appreciated Hayato's silence and just sat with her. Tsuna feared she might break down if she was left alone. It didn't help her mental state when her teachers asked her questions, she only mumbled failed answers. Dame-Yume is Dame-Yume, who destroys others dreams.

Feeling sorry for herself, Tsuna absentmindedly opened her textbook for her last class and sees a note:

Don't do anything pathetic

-The World's Greatest Hitman  
Reborn **:3**

Normally that will depress her more if it were from someone else.

But this was from Reborn. He is weird and infuriating and yet somehow cheer her up by annoying her. And it's a good thing he did for the next couple of seconds a student rushes from outside shouting Yamamoto Takeshi is on the roof and is about to jump off.

* * *

Tsuna gasps for breath, but caught it back quickly with Hayato trailing behind her, _I guess for training for almost 3 months is paying off._

"Oi! Move it you low lives!" Hayato growled at the crowd blocked her of Yamamoto. Everyone turns at them annoyed, but complied. Tsuna's face burns in embarrassment as she walked. Until she saw Yamamoto looking weary at the other side of the fence.

His eyes…there was no hint of cheerfulness, almost dead. His masked feelings are no where to be seen.

When she saw him take a step off the roof, Tsuna panicked, "Yamamoto-san!"

She ran, but tripped midway.

Yamamoto froze before turning his focus to her, "Ah, the great Sawada is here. How _honored_ I am to have you to see someone like me."

Tsuna flinched from the ground.

She barely felt Hayato pulling her up. All her focus was staring into Yamamoto's dead eyes, wondering what she can do to stop it.

 _Were my eyes like that when I felt the_ call?

… _Suddenly her feelings numbed. Tsunayume dropped the bags and mechanically walked toward the bridge. She climb over the handrails._

 _For some reason, something held her back while she stood precariously on the edge of the cement that divides her between the bridge and free falling into the river…_

 _What hold me back?! Think fast!_

Buying time, Tsuna tried to distract Yamamoto, "What's wrong, Yamamoto-san?"

He stares at her and bitterly laughs, almost hauntingly that sent chills down her spine, "Are you seriously asking me that, _Dame-Yume?_ Its rather fitting. In a way the last person to talk to me is the very one with a nickname mocking me. Foolish dreams; the baseball gods must has send you to tell me they threw me away since I am not worthy for my dream."

Yamamoto's voice cracked toward the end. Tsuna's body shook by the dead voice of Yamamoto turned into bitter lament. He now had his back against the metal fence which separated her from him.

"Please, Yamamoto-san, don't do this or—"

"Or what? You'll stop me?" his voice turned sharp, "Why? Do you feel **sorry** for me?"

"Oi! Watch your tone!" Hayato snapped next to her. She looks at him feeling rather touched to be defended instead of being on her own.

 _On her own…her mother!_ _That's it!_

Tsuna's eyes narrowing, "Fine! Go jump then, but remember who you are leaving behind! Maybe a parent? Someone waiting at home for their child to return and only to hear said child throw their **love** in their face by splattering themselves on the pavement!"

He turns to her with his eyes turned horrified then hurt, before narrowing in anger, "Look at you now! So arrogant because so many things turning right for you! No one cares for me unless I was playing baseball. No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't be happy. And now look what happened!" he signaled at his arm hanging on a sling.

Her bangs hid her eyes as Tsuna shook in rage.

Angry toward the students for pushing Yamamoto to go that far. Angry at Yamamoto not realizing to have such a talent with people to look up to him and not mocking him.

But most of all, angry with herself for giving him such horrible advice and being such a hypocrite. If it were not her accursed _cowardliness_ , she would have done and succeed the same…

Her shoulders slumped when the anger in her soul sizzled. The rain kept pouring.

She whispered, but still heard over the silence left by Yamamoto's condemning words, "Yamamoto-san," she walked slowly toward Yamamoto. Anger is only going to escalate to a point of no return and a simple sorry would not stop him.

"The world is against you, no matter what you say. Its something I'm living too, day after day. Your heart screams the need to belong somewhere, yet whispers to just jump off from the overwhelming despair. All because of the void from within, of wounds and unhealed scars unseen."

The rain began to pour harder. Tsuna takes a deep breath calling up all her courage and warmth of how right it felt. She will be brave, let the fire burn her, all she wants is to save Yamamoto. Tsuna stretches out her hand toward him.

"Let's fill that void together," she gives him a small smile at his confused look, "you'll be surprise how things get better."

Tsuna's smile widen as she remembers her mother humming while Reborn stole her breakfast. Hayato sometimes joining them, happily helping around the house and filling up the previous silence that lingered her home before Reborn showed up.

Sure there are times it hurts, especially the silence, but then Reborn shows up with another crazy training regiment, or Hayato does a surprise visit and…

She doesn't want no one else suffer those feelings, especially with someone as cheerful and talented as Yamamoto.

"Don't be afraid, baseball idiot, your arm will get better, but you won't be able to meet someone who is close as caring as Lady Yume," Hayato puts in and stands by her, his scowl soften a bit at her.

It was as if the roof itself holds its breath. Then the outpour began to calm down for Yamamoto's decision be heard

"Haha, I can give it a try," he smiles at her and reaches for her hand with his good one.

"Tch! Idiot," Hayato turns around annoyed. Tsuna smiles to herself when she heard a hint of worry in her friend's complaint. She gets closer to the fence to help Yamamoto get over the fence, all while holding tightly his hand.

And then the inevitable happened. She should have expected it.

Really, with her kind of luck.

 _CR—ACK!_

The fence broke and Tsuna stared the terrified wide-eyed look of Yamamoto. Panicked once again, Tsuna used both her hands to hold onto Yamamoto's good arm to keep him go over the edge. This time literally.

She might have been training like crazy (for reasons she still need to ask Reborn), but the young girl isn't strong enough to pull up a boy taller and more body mass than her. It was no surprise, she fell off the roof with Yamamoto. There were a lot of screaming involved too.

Just as she waited for the extreme pain or heaven's judgement after a swift death, she didn't feel the wind rushing pass her ears and realized her eyes were scrunched tightly closed. Not to mention the lack of pain.

Tsuna can still feel the weight of Yamamoto from her hands and felt something or someone holding her ankles.

"I have you, Lady Yume!" She looks up and sees Hayato groaning as he strained to hold both Tsuna, who her herself holding Yamamoto.

"Sure you cowards, don't help me pull them up. I'm doing **freaking** fine!" Tsuna can see the soles of Hayato's sneakers inching closer to the edge of the roof.

Trying to think quickly, Tsuna looks down and swallow her nausea at the spinning ground. She focused on Yamamoto instead. He was about to open his mouth, but Tsuna cuts him off.

"No, I will not let you go! After all, I did say we are in this together!" Thankfully the strange warmth was keeping her somewhat level headed. For now.

She looks around the side of the building as she felt herself slipping. That is when she sees it.

"Hayato! Swing us toward the building! There is an open window!" in response Hayato grunted and began to swing them toward it.

"Yamamoto-san! When I let go, get in the building, ok?!" Without waiting for his response, she swung hard in time with Hayato. She prays for her plan to work.

When she let go as Yamamoto was close to the window, Tsuna flinched at Yamamoto panicked scream as he went through the window and broke part of it.

She looked up to Hayato when she heard people scrambling away from the edge for some reason.

"Herbivore, why are you playing bungie jumping without rope on the roof?" Tsuna really couldn't believe her luck got even worse.

Hayato began to curse out Hibari and to her horror his grip on her ankles began to slip.

"The fu**?! We are not—GWAH!" Tsuna felt herself falling as Hayato slipped instead.

The screams were only faintly heard. She felt Hayato somehow got hold of her and feared he will use his body to shield her from their fall.

It was rather fortunate that Hayato had an iron grip on Tsuna when they suddenly found themselves in a room with broken glass everywhere.

Tsuna blinked at the familiar common classroom ceiling as she laid on her back with some glass digging into her back. She slowly looked at the two boys next to her, panting from either from exhausting or fear.

She numbly takes in Yamamoto shifting his broken arm that was out of its sling and Hayato' disoriented look.

When she caught their eyes, Tsuna turned her back to them as her body shook.

"Lady Yume?" "Sawada-san?"

She couldn't hold it in.

She snorted and began to laugh hysterically. Hayato nervously laughed as he watched her laugh, but Yamamoto looked confused with his smile.

"I thought I was going to die! I was so sc-scared! But then you guys…!"

 _We just met and I don't want to lose you, not when I was given a second chance to have friends again!_

She reached both boys and hugged them tightly as she sobbed. Fortunately they returned it.

And if they felt more than heard Yamamoto quietly weep or Hayato decided to lock their door and turn off the light, no one commented.

A small part of her mind scoffed that she really must stop this crying for everything, seriously, but for now, she lets it all out.

 _ **:**_ **3 YellowPacifier ~DIFFERENT POV~ YellowPacifier :3**

Reborn did not panic (no, he did not take out his partner who was already turning into a trampoline, shut it Leon!) when he returned early to watch his student and the two other boys fall of the roof.

He was just gone one day and she almost gets herself killed!

It was fortunate that not only his student thought on her feet or by the ankle with the looks of things, but Yamamoto Takeshi sacrificed his quick recovery of his sprained arm to save the two from falling to their supposed deaths.

Really those three get in so much trouble like some crazy trio in a magical school or something.

But what bothered him the most is what Dame-Yume said.

Especially what she was implying. Reborn remembers the dead look on her eyes on that bridge from few days ago or how she gets strangely melancholy when left alone for too long. It was the fact she really understand someone else with suicidal tendencies that gave out strong warning signs.

Reborn pulls down his fedora and thinks.

He wonders if Mama knows. Probably when Mamma collapsed earlier in the year was what snapped Dame-Yume out of her depression, but he isn't taking any chances.

Reborn decides to step up his training and cause some _chaos_ to distract the girl, so she wouldn't do something she will regret and to those around her. Not to mention it's a good way to amuse himself especially now that Verde confirmed the results about **that.**

 **A/N: So there is a line somewhere in the story that is from a movie. Can anyone guess?  
As for the next chapter coming up: We all want something, but sometimes stuff happens and we lose our inspiration. Occasionally, we still wish…**


	8. Wishful Thinking

**A/N: EHHH?! I last updated when again?! I have no excuse! At least I finished this chapter before I started to do another rewriting of my timeline for this story. Enjoy another chapter of our gender bended Tunafish! *goes into hiding and type another KHR! story.***

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~ July**

 **CHAPTER 7  
Wishful Thinking**

"BZZZT! Clear!" Tsunayume's eyes snapped opened and barely escaped those electric pads she doesn't have time to remember the name for them since at the moment she focuses on dodging it.

Fortunately it only fried her bed instead of her. Why isn't she surprised?

Oh yeah, because she is too busy feeling angry.

"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Tsuna glared at her smug tutor who this time was dressed in a doctor white coat without his signature fedora, showing off his spiky black hair glory.

"You're late and didn't wake up when I gently shook you," Reborn responded as a matter in fact.

 _Lies!_ She mentally screams, but grumbles to her bathroom to quickly change.

Unfortunately she knows he wasn't kidding. When she caught sight of her fallen alarm clock on the floor, it was getting late to go to school. She already knows Hayato is waiting for her outside regardless. Tsuna tries to not think for how long he has been waiting for her.

So imagine her surprise that not only was Hayato was already inside finishing up his breakfast, but Yamamoto too.

"Morning, Ts-Sawada-san!" Yamamoto waves at her with his good arm.

Hayato turns to glare at him, "Dang you! I wanted to be first to greet Lady Yume!"

"Good morning," Tsuna greets and quickly intervening as she gets a piece of bread from the toaster. She quickly kisses her mother on her cheek. For a split second her mother froze and Tsuna wondered about it, but she peeked at the clock. _I'm going to be late!_

She rans to put on her shoes and waves her mother, "Bye Kaa-san!"

"By Sawada's/Lady Yume's mom/mother!" Both boys waved goodbye and rushed after the panicked girl.

* * *

It was a typical day in Namimori Middle, last minute quizzes, too many people being bitten to death, it seems the summer fever is reaching has arrived. It was only a couple of days the students will be going on break and cannot focus long enough for even one small lesson.

Which is why the teachers decided to give up and gave them a free passing period.

Tsuna was surprise to see Hayato walk out of the classroom and ignore the teacher's protests. She wonders where he could possibly be going.

"Sawada! Can you please take these papers to the office?" Tsuna looks at the teacher in surprised. She never was instructed for anything before, but she is taking the chance to shed her bad reputation.

She nods at the teacher and takes the stack of papers.

* * *

Tsuna was halfway to the office when she passes the music room. What made her stop was seeing a familiar silver hair. Tsuna peeks over the half-opened sliding door.

Hayato was sitting on the bench staring at the piano. It has been so long since she heard him play. Tsuna holds her breath as she sees him position his hands over the keys, waiting for the note.

Then Hayato growls in frustration and pulled down the cover hard over the keys. He stood up abruptly that left her scrambling for a place to hide in the exposed empty hallway. By the time Hayato stomped out of the music room, Tsuna had flattened herself against the wall.

Fortunately for Tsuna, he didn't notice her as he walked away. While Tsunayume felt relieved at not being caught, she cannot help, but feel it was her fault he no longer plays.

 _I wish I was more determined to go back to Italy, no matter what. I should've been there to support him when he decided to play again after so many years, but now_ —

Suddenly something crashed onto her back and Tsuna flew forwards, crashing against the wall. She rubbed her sore head as the stack of papers fell around her

"Dame-Yume, shouldn't you be doing something?" a high pitch familiar voice spoke in front of her. Realizing she had her eyes closed as she rubbed her bruised forehead, Tsuna opens and glares at her tutor.

She quickly stands up, ready to rant at her tutor when she took a step forward and step on a paper.

"You only had one job," Reborn shook his head in disappointment then checks his green watch, "fortunately you have 3 minutes before the secretary goes for lunch."

Tsuna panicking, picked up all the papers and was surprised to see some were still in a nice stack, but she didn't have time to linger. She had a mission and she would not fail.

Also the fact Reborn might find another excuse to kick her again if she doesn't run to the office fast enough. She went around the corner when she felt a warning pull.

It was a Namimori Disciplinary Committee member glaring at girl from her class.

"-you have no proof!"

Tsuna was glad for the member's distraction or else she would have been in trouble from her earlier running. Just in case she walks faster to the first floor while the member drags the girl possibly to the NDC office.

* * *

Its finally weekend and lately it would have been an awkward time between her Yamamoto and Reborn, since Hayato is working.

Except today.

Tsuna stares confused at Hayato, who kept looking away, "Don't you have work, Hayato?"

"For some reason my boss wanted me to have a day off," Hayato scowls, "He even paid me!"

Tsuna isn't sure she wanted to know, but she was rather curious. She just hope he isn't working with something shady, "Where do you work at Hayato?"

"At the Namimori Delivery," he looks around bashfully.

"Oh..." Yamamoto nervously chuckled. The other two turned to him in mix curiosity and wonder.

"Well Delivery-san kind of has me on his Hate list," Tsuna gaps at him, wondering what could Yamamoto possibly done to warrant that. Last time she checked the guy is super nice and always does his deliveries on time. For some reason he has a strange sibling bond with her mother.

"You—! How in the world you got on that list?! That guy is a push over and not the type have things like a Hate list!" Hayato stares at him like he never seen him before.

"Haha," Yamamoto rubs the back of his head with his good arm, "Pops made the same expression when I told him. He only believed me until Delivery-san personally sent him the bill."

"Bill...?" Tsuna asked wonder what did Takeshi do.

"There you three are!" They turned to Reborn and stare at his baseball get up. He was holding a small green bat on his shoulder, with a cap.

He blew a gum bubble before pointing the bat toward them, "You three have won free tickets to a friendly baseball game!"

Tsuna stares suspiciously at Reborn. He is up to something, but she isn't annoyed by this. No, she is furious. Tsuna could not believe he is doing this, especially so soon from Takeshi quitting baseball for his injury and mental state. _What is he up to?_

Unfortunately she cannot do anything, but glare. Who knows what Reborn will do to her or do something worse _._

* * *

She should've done something.

Tsuna was fidgeting in her seat as she caught Yamamoto's forlorn look. Sadly, he was like this for most of the game. As for Hayato, he was too busy looking through his phone. Probably trying to get all the information available about baseball to understand it.

When a batter of the home team gets strike three, Takeshi stands up.

"Where are you going?" Hayato growls, looking up from his phone.

"Getting popcorn," Yamamoto mumbled without looking back. He carefully walked out the aisle, being a little mindful of his arm cast.

Tsuna bites her lip in worry glancing at the retreating Yamamoto. It only lasted a minute before she heard a sigh next to her. She turns to see Hayato with a strange resigned look.

"You know, he might need help for the soda since we might get thirsty," Tsuna wasn't sure if she is getting what Hayato means.

As if sensing her hesitation, he beams at her, "Besides I will guard your seat Lady Yume! No one will get past me!"

Tsuna nervously laughs and nods. She went up the aisle of the baseball stadium to the concession stands at the back somewhere.

* * *

Tsuna played with her hem of her shirt in worry as she looked around the concession stand for Yamamoto.

She looked around until she saw a glimpse of an arm cast. Tsuna rushed and found him in one of the benches. She caught his face, barely covered with the way he had his head bowed down. She didn't like Yamamoto's brooding, self-hatred look.

Tsuna stood in front of where Yamamoto sat on the bench, "Yamamoto-kun?"

Yamamoto blinks and looks up at her, "Ah, Tsuna-san..."

"I, um, came to get some sodas, since Hayato," she notice him flinch, "Yama—?"

He interrupts her question, "Are we friends?"

"O-of course?" Tsuna was confused for a second before feeling hurt.

 _You don't want to be friends, anymore?_ She bit her lip, stopping the words from tumbling out of her mouth. She shook her head, _Now it's not the time to feel sorry for yourself_!

"I mean, is something bothering you?" She asked instead.

For a minute it was quiet between her and Yamamoto. The sound of baseball fans cheering for their team became just background sound. Tsuna fidgeted as she stood awkwardly in front of Yamamoto. She wondered what else to say to break the awkward silence. Fortunately, Yamamoto decided to speak up.

"You've been friends with Gokudera-kun for a long time, huh?" He asked.

"Um, not really," Tsuna responded. When the boy looked up confused, Tsuna looked uncomfortable, but willing to explain. Buying time to organize her thoughts, Tsuna went to sit down next to Yamamoto and looked ahead without looking at the other boy.

"You see when I was little, I went to Italy for family reasons and he was one of my first friends over there, but it was for a little bit."

She can feel him listening hard, but focused on how to go on.

"I'm...not good at keeping touch," she smiled bitterly, "Then rumors went crazy over there, something about me dying or something, so no communication from his side either."

Tsuna turns to Yamamoto and decides to show him that she cares about him too, "I'll admit I might fail, but I still learning to be a good friend, Takeshi-san."

His eyes widen at her calling him by his name, no longer formally by his last name. Tsuna blushed in embarrassment wondering if she was too forward in being friendly to someone like Takeshi.

"Hiee! Sorry, um we still getting to know each other—not polite—" she rambled.

"You know, you two are my first real friends, Tsuna-chan," he grinned leaving Tsuna feeling her face threatening to burn up.

When he stood up, Takeshi pulled Tsuna up with his good hand, "Come on let's get some popcorn and soda before Hayato-kun gets too excited and use those fireworks!"

* * *

Like any happy event, something is bound to happen.

It began as they were almost to their seats. A baseball flew toward Tsuna, "HIEEE!"

She raised the sodas in reflex to shield herself. Fortunately Takeshi caught it. Since the boy had caught the ball clumsily with his good hand, Takeshi dropped their popcorn.

"Haha, opps? Sorry Hayato-kun, guess no popcorn," Hayato narrowed his eyes for a second at the easy going manner of Takeshi. Tsuna hold her breath wondering if she has to intervene again between the two boys.

"Tch! Whatever. Everything must be sacrifice in the name of Lady Yume's protection," he glared back at the baseball field.

They ignored the commentator cheering for Takeshi's catch. Tsuna was too busy being worried by the fact of Hayato hand _casually_ toward his pockets, "Hayato, please don't blow up the stadium."

Hayato stopped reaching into his pocket, but his glare only darken at the baseball field, "No one should attacked you, Lady Yume. They deserve a slow death."

"Spoken like true obsessed right hand man," Reborn responded. Tsuna turned and stare at her tutor who dressed as a hot dog vendor. She suspects Leon was the green tray holding the food.

"Thanks Reborn!" beamed Hayato focusing on the right hand man and ignored the first half of the insult.

Tsuna's eyed suspiciously at her tutor, "What are you up to?"

"It will seem I made a slight error on the tickets," Reborn casually responded as he passed out a hot dog to the nearest client.

"How so?" Tsuna asked in dread, clutching their sodas. Reborn grinned at the client who cooed at him and even gave him a tip for the snack.

"The free tickets were fake and although the original owners never showed up, the ticket holders take their job very seriously," Reborn nods in somber manner.

She didn't buy it, until she saw some guys from security stomping toward them.

"HIEEEE!" They looked rather furious too.

"Come on, I know a shortcut," Takeshi whispered to them and pulled Tsuna who pulled Hayato who was few seconds from blowing up the security.

* * *

They were walking back to Namimori after getting off the bus. The trio had to hide from the furious security guards, which half of them ran after them even outside the stadium! They had to sneak into the nearest bus. It took them a couple of wrong buses, but at least worth losing the security.

Reborn was left to his fate back at the baseball stadium. She didn't have to worry much. On the contrary, she worried those left with him.

"I guess I can accept you guarding Lady Yume," Hayato said reluctantly. He stood on Tsuna's right while Takeshi was grinning on her left.

"Maa, maa, you make it sound like she is a princess or something," Takeshi grinned, but Tsuna felt it was different from his usual earlier easy going and fake ones.

"Well she is to me," Hayato said it so fervently that it made her feel embarrassed.

Takeshi's eyes narrowed, "I understand. Someone might take advantage of her kindness and we must protect her at all costs."

That really disturbed Tsuna, "W-what?! You guys—?!"

"At last we have an understanding, but I will always be at her right side," Hayato giving Takeshi a smug look.

"I can work with that," Takeshi nodded, then smirks, "but if you fail, I will take over."

Tsuna whips around to stare Takeshi in shock, but Hayato snapped out of it first.

"No way is that going to happen, Baseball-idiot!"

"Haha, whatever you say fireworks guy," like a switch, Takeshi went back to being happy and cheerful. No sign of a dark serious young teen. Tsuna wonders if she imagined it.

"Dynamite!" growls Hayato.

Tsuna sighed as she followed her bickering friends. Then Takeshi makes a surprised noise and pulls out a baseball from his pocket. It was the same one that almost hit her.

"Oh! Do you want to have this as a memento?" Takeshi showed her the ball.

"Oh no! You should keep it, so you never forget you have friends too," she smiled. It will make a good memory for Takeshi remember the good times in baseball instead of the bad memories.

He blinked, then grinned, "Then I guess on next year's baseball tournament, I will give you the winning baseball to you!"

Tsuna stares at his determined look and happily nods.

"Well you better train hard, but correctly. After all you promised and you can't break a promise!" Hayato said. Tsuna smiles to herself, remembering such a lesson. Has it been almost 3 months since Reborn came and asked of her the same thing? Feels like it has been almost a year.

"Of course!" Takeshi looks at his arm then at them determined. Tsuna grinned all the way to her house with her friends, though bickering, there was no tension that she didn't notice before cleared away.

 **[-** **YouGotMail!-] ~DIFFERENT POV~ [-YouGotMail!-]**

It's a good week. The birds are chirping, the traffic is clear and all his packages are mailed on time. The Delivery man nods to himself. He quickly glances his newest employee.

"By the way, why did you slid down your seat when we passed the baseball stadium?"

Gokudera quickly replied, "No reason! Come on, don't we have packages to deliver!"

The delivery man blinked and checks his watch, "We are 5 seconds behind schedule, let's roll!"

When he took a certain route, Gokudera mutters to himself, "Tch! I still think taking this turn is much faster."

In response, the delivery man hums and thinks back about Gokudera and why he hired him. Normally he wouldn't hire a very underage and still going to middle school student, but he was a sucker for tragic stories. Not that the boy told him. He knows this Gokudera boy is from out of the country and is living alone. Paying an apartment, apart from bills of groceries and electricity/water, that means a lot of money.

How did he found out? Well he heard it from his last delivery who heard it from her neighbor, who heard it from her grocery buddy, who heard it from one of Namimori teachers that Gokudera arrived with only the clothes on his back and the fact he is a loyal friend of the Sawada family was the icing of the cake.

The delivery man frowns as he thought about the tragedy of the Sawada family. He had been a fellow orphan with Nana and loved her like a sister he never had. He had watched her smile despite of being abandoned by her so call silly, funny, Koe brother of hers to the orphanage he was staying at, then later she married with a man who left her after her baby girl was just five.

Even though he is busy, he still tried to visit Nana whenever her daughter was at school.

It was rather fortunate he was there when Nana's old injury flared, causing her collapse. That day was known as the first and last time he failed to do a delivery, but Nana was in trouble and family is always first in these situations.

"How is your friend's mother doing?"

Gokudera narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "Why do you care?"

"I always care about all my clients," the delivery man responded without taking eyes off the road.

They jumped up a little when they went over the speed bumps at the street that runs by the elementary school.

"You're weird," he can feel the suspicious look from the boy.

The delivery man just smiles, "Aren't we all?" He parks the truck and gets down. He goes open the back of his truck while Gokudera takes out the clipboard and frowns at the word, "Irie Shiori?"

"Yep that kid gets the weirdest packages from England. It was thanks to her I had to make a separate paperwork and special insurance. Those packages are a health hazard and threat to national security," Gokudera stared in disbelief at the Delivery man.

"Wait, say that a friend I know wants a certain type of dynamite delivered from a special place and need it say tomorrow?"

The delivery man stares at him, but before he respond, the mother of the client came down to meet them halfway.

"Another package for Shio-chan? That girl," the mother of Irie Shiori sighs with a fond smile and signs the clipboard Gokudera provided.

"About time you get a helper, and dear me, what a handsome young man too," Gokudera blushed and takes back the clipboard.

"Thank you for choosing The Namimori Delivery," Gokudera bows at her. This made the woman giggle.

"So polite too!" She goes back to her apartment with the box.

The delivery man grins to himself. He knew Gokudera was a good kid under that tough delinquent mask. Why else does the Sawada family, who may look like the type to be walked over, let him into their home? They always had a keen eye for good character.

"As for your earlier question, yes I can make a delivery for you if you need orders such as those," The delivery man seen worse packages and the most dangerous ones to the Namimori Disciplinary Committee. Those were...interesting, but hey like the Irie, they are loyal customers. He just take and deliver. No questions about it.

"Thanks—wait! I never said I wanted—" the boy spluttered.

"Of course and don't worry! This delivery trunk can resist any explosives of any kind, it's guarante—"

A super speed white streak flew past, just brushing lightly on the tip of the nose of the Delivery man. Both man and boy slowly turned toward the truck that had a hole they can see through the other side of the truck with slight smoke coming from it.

"Maa, maa," a tall teen with dark hair came with a bat smiling sheepishly, "I guess I forgotten my own strength since I last practice."

"Y-You're a civilian! How did your arm heal so fast?!" He distantly heard Gokudera, since was staring in horror at his truck.

"Will you believe it? I think the baseball gods visited me last night and then poof my arms it's good as new!" He grins, "by the way why are you dress like the delivery man from around town?"

The delivery man slowly turns to Takeshi. The boy sensing someone staring looks at him in surprise, barely noticing his presence.

"Oh. Hey Delivery-san, I'm glad your head is feeling better," Takeshi sheepishly smiles at the delivery man whose eyes were shadowed by the dark blue cap on his head, "I am really sorry about last time. I didn't realize I've hit you with my baseball back then."

Gokudera turns to stare at the hole caused by the baseball and back to his trembling boss then at Takeshi who yet notice he caused another problem. Delivery man's body shook before he exploded.

"YOU DESTROYED MY TRUCK! IT WASN'T ENOUGH FOR YOU TO GIVE ME A CONCUSSION?! THAT TIME I ALMOST WAS LATE FOR A DELIVERY BECAUSE I HAD TO GET STITCHES FOR THAT STUNT YOU PULL!"

Takeshi's smile froze as the man stomped at him, "Ah...you still mad about that?"

"YOU WILL PAY THOSE DAMAGES AND LEARN TO USE THE BASEBALL FIELD OR SO HELP ME—"

"Oi! Don't we have packages to deliver?" Gokudera interrupts.

Like a switch the man became panicked when he checked his watch, "We are a minute behind schedule!"

He quickly patched up the hole and jumped into the truck with Gokudera quickly following.

The truck began to move, but the delivery man pulled down his window, "DON'T THINK I WILL FORGET ABOUT THE DAMAGE YOU DONE TO MY TRUCK!"

After all, it's his pride and joy to deliver at his best and no one should damage his tools to do so. Especially his truck.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: The last part was actually a surprised for me too, that guy just wanted to be written! How is he important, you might ask? I have no idea either, but I have a feeling he will be. Every person, even some comments like Verde thing or other things however small, is relevant...By the way, yes I purposely wrote Shoichi's name different. Who said anything that only Tsuna is gender bended in this story? (Actually I have one more gender bended character, but you have yet to see her).**

 **Tsuna is still a first year until March since in Japan, some students go to school from April to March of the next year. In other words, school doesn't end in the summer. Instead they go on a couple of weeks of vacation.  
Next one up will be a summer chapter with a motorcycle rider *** _ **HintHint**_ ***  
See you guys soon LaniAhava out!**


	9. I want to ride a bicycle

**A/N: *Blows some large dust bunnies from the notes* Where was I in this story, oh yeah, summer time "fun" I made it more intense than usual since it has been a long time since I updated this story and may take a while to update again. Thank you for your patience!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1~August **

**CHAPTER 8  
** _ **I want to ride a bicycle; I want...**_

Summer officially has begun for Tsunayume after days the school let them out for break. She had to do all her summer homework for the first days of vacation, but now it was totally worth it.

"No more early mornings and the best part no more homework!"

"YEAH!" Takeshi and Tsuna cheered as they threw their arms into the air. Hayato's eye twitched, but commented nothing.

"Tsk-tsk, Dame-Yume," Reborn scolded Tsuna. Said girl turned around to glare, but turned blank at the new costume her tutor decided to wear.

The little demon-like tutor was wearing a cicada outfit with his big eyes staring at her amused.

"Wow! I never have seen a giant cicada before!" Takeshi commented. Hayato hearing this turned around and took out a notebook. Tsuna can see the familiar sparkles on the silver haired boy.

"How intriguing, must be one of his kind and to think we have the honor to see such extraordinary specimen," Hayato did a quick sketch of the cicada. Well, Tsuna thinks that is what the strange blob he drew was anyways.

 _Seriously?! That's Reborn! Can you not see his face and that smirk and unnatural bouncy curly sideburns?!_ Sometimes Tsuna worries if the insanity will do her in one day.

"You will enjoy the wonders of summer. May it be the festivals, baseball, but most of all beautiful _walks_ as the sun rises and falls on the sky," Reborn, the cicada spoke sincerely that Tsuna, not for a minute, believed him. Unfortunately, it cannot be said the same with her friends.

"Such wise words! I wonder if it encountered an UMA?" Hayato commented as he kept writing in his notebook ignoring Takeshi's grin.

Tsuna looks at her tutor in suspicion, "Well I for one will enjoy this vacation."

Tsuna knows her tutor will make her do crazier things than before. It's just a matter of time and what more material he will get from her to blackmail her when she tries to defy him.

"I'm going to have peace and fun and…"

 _Brring, Brring_! A red haired older girl with glasses, wearing short overalls passed Tsuna's house on her bike ringing the bell to warn off any pedestrians in her way.

"…and learn to ride a bike!" She finished, but then blinked. _What? Why did I say that?!_ as she felt a familiar shiver go down her spine.

Before she can turn to her tutor, Hayato asked, "Lady Yume? You don't know how to ride a bike?"

"I bet you cannot ride a tricycle," Reborn snickers. He changed back to his mafia suit when she looked away for just a second.

"Oh! You're back kid!" Takeshi commented, "You just missed a giant cicada. It was the same size as you with the same voice as you."

Tsuna in the other hand turned red, huffed while ignoring the sheer obliviousness of her two friends, "So what if I can't do either! There was no point or even time for such silly frivolous things!" She ignored a small voice calling her a liar. Great even her own self is against her.

Not eager to hear what would Reborn respond to that or even see her friend's reaction to that, Tsuna pouts and crossed her arms.

She looks back at them when Takeshi whispers, "So you're not going to learn now?"

"Well, I…" Tsuna trailed off when she saw Reborn smirked, "No! I won't!"

Takeshi blinked, "But you just said—"

She felt bad yelling at Takeshi and responded in panic, "I-I meant the tricycle! I…" the young girl looked down embarrassed, "I wouldn't mind learning how to ride a bike… BUT NOT FROM YOU, REBORN!"

Tsuna pointed accusingly at her tutor at the last part. She is in no way giving her tutor more things to teach her than he already did.

"Oh?" Reborn tilted his head. Normally it would have made him cute, but this is Reborn and that glint in his eye just gave Tsuna dread.

"I guess that means you want to learn from these two," Reborn shrugged nonchalantly. Tsuna knows this will not end well.

* * *

"It's a matter of finding your center balance. Then with your left leg up, your force at _blah, blah, blah_ angle, _blah, blah, blah,_ and push down, _blah, blah, blah_ , other leg, _blah, blah, blah—_ " Hayato explain with diagrams and pictures along with a long string of strange equations from a board that stood in the middle of the street.

It was so technical, that most of his words went over Tsuna's head. She can faintly hear Reborn laughing at her as her brain fried faster than the current heat wave.

"—So you understand, Lady Yume?" Hayato finished.

"Uhh…" Tsuna quickly tried to jumpstart her brain.

"I completely understand," Takeshi puts in.

Hayato and Tsuna turned simultaneously at him, "YOU DO?!"

"Of course! That I will never get any of his little squiggles! I'm a total idiot and I have come in terms with it," he brightly grinned.

In response to such statement, Tsuna and Hayato fell on the ground.

Hayato quickly got up and look away, "Tch! I don't care." He turned to Tsuna and help her up. He was eagerly waiting for her answer from his earlier question.

"Well, I think I got a little?" She hesitantly answered. This brightens Hayato.

"My turn!" Takeshi pushed the board down the road, which disappeared as it rolled away. He faced them and grins.

"Ok, so first you get on with a _humph_ , put your hands on the handles and start with a _click, clack, click, clack_ and you just go with a _whoosh_! You have to be careful when you _woo-whoa —!_ " Tsuna gaped, wide-eyed at his movements that made no sense with the words. Then again the words themselves weren't any better.

"What the he**?!" Hayato interrupted.

Tsuna mentally agreed. She shouldn't have expect much to understand any of her friends' explanation. It's a wonder she could finish or even have a passing grade on her homework during the tutoring lessons she gets from them (when she escapes Reborn).

"It's time to apply what you learned, Dame-Yume," Reborn said a bit too brightly for her comfort.

Tsuna desperate to postpone the future disaster (there isn't a _possible_ disaster, it's a fact) she cried out, "I can't! I don't even own a bik—"

"Delivery!" A familiar worn truck stopped in front of her house and for some reason it had a giant patch on the side of the truck. Tsuna wonders why Takeshi froze next to her.

Delivery-san jumped out of his truck and began his usual jingle, "Never late, always on time—"

The man groaned when he saw the trio, focusing on Takeshi, who sheepishly waved, "Are you freakin' serious?! You again?!"

Tsuna nervously laughed at the annoyed look of the delivery man. Reborn wasted no time to sign the papers, accepting the delivery.

"I really am sorry about breaking through your truck the other day," Takeshi nervously laughed.

Tsuna groans into her hands, _So that's what he did? No wonder Delivery-san is mad. That's the one thing one should not do._

"You crazy brat! It looked as if a baseball machine at full power threw it! Almost got a concussion out of it, _again_! That's not good for business. I have to maintain my reputation of never missing a day of work!"

While he grumbled something about almost crashing into a rolling board down the road, he took out a bike from the back of the truck.

Ignoring Takeshi, Delivery-san turns to Hayato before closing his truck door, "Don't forget Gokudera, your new shift begins tonight."

Reborn took out his gun. Tsuna snaps out of being awed by Hayato's professionalism with his boss by familiar warning of a gun clicking, "Well?"

She turns to the innocent looking bike. Tsuna sighs, _I wish he did shoot, so I wouldn't humiliate myself from learning to ride a bike at my age._

Almost wish.

* * *

It took only seven days and Tsuna began to plot ways to escape practice. No matter what she did, Tsuna kept falling off her bicycle. Sure, Hayato and Takeshi showed some frustration, but they made it up by showing more support by cheering her on.

It changed nothing. She simply cannot do it. Tsuna knew this.

Tsuna was glaring at her breakfast, already thinking about ways to destroy her bicycle. The thing still functioned even after crashing against 2 metal poles, her house wall and an interesting smash against a tree in the park while being at the other side of the road before then.

"Dame-Yume," Tsuna tries to ignore Reborn as she took a hard bite of her cereal, "the mind is a beautiful and dangerous thing. Only you can control it."

Tsuna looks up, frowning, but Reborn already was walking back to her room.

"Don't bother me today. Enjoy your day while it lasts!" Tsuna rolls her eyes and think what can she possibly do with the extra time she now has.

The clock ticked through the silent morning. Her mother had already taken off to buy groceries for the next week and Hayato volunteered to help. Takeshi was getting ready with his father at their restaurant for any tourists coming in.

 _I guess I will just take a break from bicycle practice after all._ Tsuna brightens up at this, but cannot help feel guilty. Shaking her head, Tsuna checks for her phone and house key in her short's pocket before taking off.

Tsuna breathes in the humidity in the air and began to walk around the neighborhood.

* * *

It was past lunchtime and Tsuna still isn't eager to go home. Who knows if she would find Reborn up and decides to train her something or make her ride on that _thing._

Although she is rather hungry, _Maybe I should head home_.

It's a shame she didn't brought enough money. There were a couple of convenience stores on her way there. In one of them, Tsuna can see through the glass of one of the stores of a short white haired man eating noodles. Her mouth watered for one slurp, but she shakes her head. It was rude to stare someone is eating or so her mother told her once.

Tsuna kept walking and ignores the ice cream parlor when she hears a cry.

"Sorry, but I cannot give you anything, unless—" Tsuna sees a small cow-print onesie child bawling. The young girl looks around for anyone. There were a couple of people, but giving a wide berth, trying not to show any sign of being connected to him.

A burning sensation filled her and it isn't the one where her flames manifest, but the same one where she hears when people whispers insults of her mother thinking she cannot hear them.

She felt her body shaking, but put up a slight smile on her face that seemed more like a grimace as she walked toward the little boy. She kneels and talks to the teary child, "What seems to be the problem?"

"Eh? Nothing's a problem! Lambo-sama only had lots a dirt in his eyes," the boy giggles loudly, "You see the dirt is jealous of Lambo-sama's awesomeness, so it's trying to defeat Lambo-sama!"

"That is serious," Tsuna nods. She looks up at the ice cream parlor to see the prices behind the curious vendor. It seems the little change she has would be enough.

"Yeah! But Lambo-sama won, see!" his beaming face is ruined by the constant rubbing his red, running noise with the paw of his onesie cow patterned suit.

"Well then this means you deserve a reward," she chuckles when the child eyes widen in surprise. Tsuna stands up and orders an ice cream.

"Thank you! GWAHAHA!" Then the boy took off, disappearing into the crowds of people without a backward glance. There were snickers behind her as Tsuna swallow a lump in her throat.

* * *

Tsuna was curled up in the bench, wrapping her arms to herself.

"Why do I even bother?" she mutters to herself, "Why did I even care helping him?"

She grips her shoulders tightly, trying not to think too hard. Trying not to project herself into the little boy that she hoped someone had helped her at least once as she struggled her native language. People thinking her how stupid she was not able to find the words to even defend herself. Where no one tried to reach for her as her soul cried in loneliness.

A loud rumble broke her thoughts. It seemed to be strangely louder as if it was getting closer. But that cannot be right since she is the middle of the park with no known paths where cars can come by.

She looks up and was surprised to see a motorcycle running toward her throw the grass.

 _Assassins?! I knew it was going to happen sometime!_

Tsuna scrambles to jump over the bench only to flop face down behind the bench. She saw the motorcyclist make a sharp turn to make a stop by the bench.

The motorcyclist took of her helmet off to showing off her long dark pink hair. Her familiar green eyes stared at her curiously and a hint of condescension.

No surprise by the latter.

"You seem to be thinking foolish thoughts," the woman raised an eye brow at her, "did someone dump you?"

"Eh?! What? No—Why would—I never had a boy even confess to me!" Tsuna splutters.

"Oh," she seemed oddly disappointed, "Unrequited love then?"

Tsuna only stares at her in disbelief.

"Ah," the woman nods to herself, "You never been in love, then."

"Love?" Tsuna blurts out in a bitter laugh. It took her a second to realize what she said, especially to a stranger, "I mean—well—"

Tsuna looks around in horror to change the subject and catches sight of the motorcycle behind the young woman, "Is it fun riding in a motorcycle?"

The woman stares at her more curious and sighs, "I don't see what is special about you. I understand the other one being an idiot, but there is nothing interesting about you."

Before Tsuna even think a response to such a thing, the woman goes on, "No matter. Have you seen a small little boy with an adorable cow one-suit, shouting his name, around here?"

She said it such a deadpan voice that Tsuna took a moment to decipher what exactly she said.

"Uh…wait Lambo-sama?" By the widening eyes, Tsuna takes that as a yes.

"Where did go this time?" she mutters to herself.

"I don't know, sorry. He seemed hungry, but I only had enough change for an ice cream Then he took off running," Tsuna lets out a humorless smile.

The woman stares at her and chuckles, "If you see him again, tell him Bianchi is looking for him. As thanks, you can get this soda. You can give it to someone _who deserves it._ "

Then Bianchi puts on her helmet and drives off leaving a trail of overturned grass and tire marks.

* * *

Tsuna was walking back to her house feeling faintly hungry. It must be dinnertime now. She stares at the unopened soda can. All this walking is making her thirsty, but Bianchi's last words sounded foreboding.

 _Bianchi…now that name sounds very familiar…_

"—come on! We have candy!" a man said that sounded unnaturally sweet.

"Eh? Grape candy?" a familiar child voice asked.

"Of course!" Tsuna looks up and stares two men in suits with short hair at the back of a familiar truck guiding the cow-print onesie toddler into it. It seemed like a typical kidnapping attempt.

"Gimme! Lambo-sama demands it!" Tsuna looks around to see if anyone was watching, but the park was slightly deserted. _Oh, for the love of—!_

Lambo looks put out when he saw no candy and tried to walk off, but one of the men picked him up and threw him inside of the truck.

"Wonder how much you are worth little brat," laughed the man. Tsuna eyes widen and rushed forward, leaving the can behind.

"Hey!"

They turned to see her and growled. Lambo looks at her with fearful look as they pushed her down.

Next thing she knew, there was dark smoke everywhere and the smell of burning rubber that had the girl coughing as she tried to stand up. Once the cloud cleared, Tsuna was staring at the back of the fading image of the speeding truck.

There is no way she could catch up the truck by foot! She looks around for _anything_ she can use to catch up. She knows there is nothing she can do, but doesn't mean she would let those fools get away with taking a child!

 _She doesn't remember much only how her mother was hurt so bad, so much red stuff around her, but Tsuna suddenly found herself in a weird room. Too many things happened in that room; a man in a white coat poking her with needles and who knows what else._

 _All the while praying that someone would rescue her._

 _[No one did.]_

The young girl shakes her head from the fractured memories. That is when her eyes locked on something. She whimpers a mental a _Why me?_ but ran toward it. She did say anything.

Taking a deep breath, Tsuna swung her leg over the bicycle and used her legs to prop her up.

 _I am already losing my sanity,_ then remembers Lambo's fearful look. Her eyes glowed golden and pushed forward, letting her instinct take over.

The truck was already being too far, but Tsuna pushed down the petals and after many scrapes she pick up speed toward the empty freeway that leads into the forest, out of Namimori. Distantly she heard someone screaming extreme.

* * *

Riding for a half an hour by pure adrenaline and who knows what else, Tsuna finally caught up to the truck. They were on a narrow road going side of the mountain. She is starting to question her sanity again when she realized how to go by rescuing the boy.

Then she hears a distant roar behind her. Tsuna slightly look back, but felt her faltering balance shift the bicycle over the edge.

"Well look at you. Trying to out run a truck with just a bicycle, granted the truck is rather old," it was Bianchi. Only her eyes can be seen through the pushed-up visor of her flaming red and purple motif helmet. Tsuna only gave her a shaky smile, already out of breath. She had begun to lose speed as her legs screamed in pain

Bianchi sighs next to her, "Come on, jump to the back of my bike!"

Tsuna turned to see Bianchi with a "Are you insane?" look and barely hold the handles of the bicycle to control it.

"Hurry up!" she shouted. Tsuna wonders if those people of the truck even hear the roar of the motorcycle or her shouts. Before her wondering went toward how is she going to jump on the motorcycle, her bicycle she kind of borrowed hit a loose gravel and lost the little control she had.

She screamed, as she fell forward, but felt something tug the back of her shirt. Tsuna blinked that somehow instead of being a scrambling mess on the road or falling off the cliff, she found herself behind Bianchi on the motorcycle.

"I will give you my helmet, but I need both hands to make this work."

Tsuna wonders about what "this" she meant and didn't wait long to find out.

"I am going to throw a cupcake at the chains of the door handles and you will jump in to get Lambo-chan out! Got it?!"

 _No I don't_ Got It _! This is insane and—_

Tsuna whimpers, but nods. _This is for Lambo! This is for Lambo! Why didn't I just call for back up again?!_

Bianchi throws a cupcake and the chains, which suddenly the door opened.

"Sh*t!" Bianchi had to dodge a couple of boxes as they flew out, which were mixed with pink grenades. Well at least they know Lambo is alright by the looks of it. Explosions went off behind them, barely missing them. They stopped when Lambo caught sight of them and squeals happily, "Nee-sans!"

Unfortunately, it seems the drivers had realized something isn't right and the speed of the truck began to slow.

Bianchi swerves toward the mountain face.

"Ok, change of plans, we're both going in—!" Bianchi began, but Tsuna leans to the side to see over Bianchi's shoulder and sees a gun pointed toward them.

"GUNS!" the young girl shouts. In response Bianchi accelerates the bike up the side of the mountain wall and climbs over to the thin edge that runs parallel to the road.

"HELMET!" Bianchi shouts. For a second, Tsuna stares at her confused before realizing what she meant. She takes off the helmet and barely throws it with one hand at the gun man before she loses her grip with her other arm around Bianchi's waist.

"GWAHAHA! So, you finally come to Lambo-Sama!"

"Let's roll, Lambo-chan!" Bianchi shouts at the side of the truck where there is a hole. Tsuna's eyes widen when she saw the boy shimmying out of the hole before jumping toward them.

"HIEEE!" Tsuna scrambles to catch Lambo and succeed only to hear a shot go off. The only warning they got was Bianchi cursing as she lost control of the motorcycle, which the back tire exploded, swerving them over the truck to off the cliff.

Tsuna screams as she tightly holds the child between Bianchi and herself, "HIEEEEE!"

* * *

The ground felt rather soft on her back and wonders if there is any pool of blood under her.

"I accept you as my rival," Bianchi pipes up next to her. It sounded like something between respect and reluctant.

 _Rival for what?!_

Unfortunately, that train of thought is sent to the back burner as Tsuna feels the piercing agony and groans in pain. She looks up to a clear starry, sky undisturbed by the branches and leaves above her. Her nose wrinkled when she smells something burnt.

Like a runaway truck hitting her, Tsuna realizes she must have used her sky flames to burn through any debris or at least survive their fall. _I am so feeling this in the morning._

"Lambo-sama's hungry!" Tsuna sighs in relieve and somewhat exasperate at the energy the little boy had even after a kidnapping attempt and falling to his death. Then again he did through those grenades like nothing.

"Lambo-chan, what did I say about weirdoes with candies?" Bianchi shift next to her. If only Tsuna can move before feeling any soreness. She wouldn't be surprised Bianchi is use to these kinds of things.

"Lambo-chan knew that! But these were stupid-faces with candies!"

Tsuna's eye twitch at this. Before either Bianchi or Tsuna gave a response, a high pitch voice that sounded as if coming from the sky spoke up, "You know, when I said to enjoy your break, jumping off a cliff in Daredevil style isn't what I had in mind."

Tsuna strains to see a couple of Reborns guiding their green parachutes toward them. Tsuna mentally whimpers, _I hope it's me being dizzy that there is more than one Reborn. One is just too much!_

"Reborn~!" Bianchi coos before catching the toddler.

"Ciaossu, Bianchi," Reborn greets her.

"Of course you know her," Tsuna mutters and winces as she slowly sits up once she got over the dizzy spell. Taking that as a signal, Lambo jumps into her arms, almost having the young girl fall on her back at the sudden weight.

"GWAHAHA! Lambo-sama has found stupid Reborn! Prepare to die!" Tsuna moves forward to tackle the little boy.

"Hold it Lambo! You cannot just attack someone," Tsuna gives a reprimand look at the child. She isn't eager for any more chaos and destruction especially at the sudden appearance of that pink grenade on his little paw-like hand.

"You both are need of a bath and some sleep," Reborn comments, "Do you need me to call the Disciplinary Committee for pick up?"

"NO!" Tsuna scrambles to stand up. While she was barefooted and her whole body was sore (mentally glad she decided to wear shorts today), Tsuna shakily walks.

She was somewhat grateful Lambo was in Bianchi's arms. Reborn in the other hand decided to jump on her shoulder, almost making her pitch forward to the ground.

"And you said you'll never able to ride a bike," Reborn sounded annoyingly amused that Tsuna opens her mouth to automatically deny it, but froze.

 _I did ride a bike, didn't I?_

"Don't worry, you'll get a turn to ride the motorcycle maybe before next summer~"

Tsuna pales and stomps off, "No way! A bike is enough for me! Ow! Stupid branches."

 **X . X ~ Power of LOVE ~ DIFFERENT POV ~ Power of LOVE ~ X . X**

Bianchi never leaves any rival to her beloved Reborn's affection alive, (she is rather surprise at the survival of that horse guy who also happens to be her beloved Reborn's first student), but this girl…

Bianchi combs her slightly damp hair from the earlier shower. She looks up toward the girl's room, where said girl sleeps off her exhaustion. Bianchi wonders why does the brown-haired girl reminds her of. When she first spoke with her rival, she couldn't believe how she ignorant she is of Love. Really, a girl her age must have had one crush. Shameful really, but she seemed pathetic at first glance.

Keyword: seemed. She wasn't surprised when she saw her again was the young girl's eyes focus on a mission to rescue someone who she loves. Bianchi cannot let these ignorant men not help her understand her feelings such as Love, Care, and Pride to name some. It's a fact, there are just some men who cannot fully understand the complexity of a woman's heart. Love after all comes in different ways and not just of affection to marry someone, but of family and fellow being. Besides, Bianchi never had a good rival and a true challenge, especially from her gender in her line of work before.

"I will not be give up, Reborn, but I will give credit where its due even if she is my rival," Bianchi said to her beloved Reborn.

"Bianchi, she's my student. There are lines and this is one I'm not willing to cross," Bianchi thinks otherwise. After all Love has no rules, but who knows, he might be right. Nevertheless, Bianchi isn't going to risk it.

"Whatever you say, Reborn~" Bianchi was about to reluctantly put Reborn down to leave when someone shouts behind her.

"Oh my!" Bianchi turns to see who must be the matriarch of this household in slight surprise. She didn't even hear her coming, "What a lovely young lady. Are you friend of Tsu-chan?"

Bianchi's shoulders subconsciously relaxed at the woman's presence, which was soft and safe. Pulling her dark pink hair back, Bianchi responded, "Something like it."

"How wondrous! This is such a great year! My Tsu-chan bringing a female friend in this house! Please take good care of her," the woman bows down. Bianchi holds her tongue as she caught sight of something heavy seems to linger at the edges of her bubbly nature, yet the recognizable strength this woman holds. _Broken heart? That won't do._

"I will do my best, Sawada-san," Bianchi nods. She wonders if she should return to the hotel or return to Italy now that Lambo-chan has a good place to stay.

Then Reborn spoke up from her arms, "Mamma, Bianchi has nowhere to stay. She cannot live with her little brother as of now he barely has space for himself."

Sawada matriarch tilts her head and squints at her. As if seeing something she never noticed before, the woman exclaims, "Oh! You must be Hayato-kun's sister, forgive me for not realizing sooner. I wouldn't mind your stay until you are ready to go."

Bianchi thinks this might be better. She would able to see Lambo every day and maybe now she might get closer to her brother, "Thank you, Sawa—"

"Call me Mamma!" Sawada—no Mamma smiles bright at her.

"It would be an honor, Mamma," Bianchi couldn't help and smile how Mamma beams more than before at her response.

"Big sis?!" she turns in slight surprise. It seems like her brother is here. She didn't expect to see him this soon. As usual in his excitement, the boy faints at the sight of her. No matter, at least there is hope, maybe one day they will be sister and brother with no famiglia drama between them.

"Why is Hayato napping on the floor? I thought he was in a hurry to go to his job?"

 _Maybe I could like it here._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: At one point, I** _ **tried**_ **to "teach" my brother to ride a bicycle (with training wheels). I had to ride it for a bit first to know how to start O.o  
One thing is learning, it's quite another to teach someone else, so I applaud anyone who is teaching others to ride a bicycle and even more so when they succeed!  
I am off getting ready for projects that are due before the year is up, until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	10. Troublesome Situations

**A/N: I was going to post the chapter that is two chapters from this one, but then this one and the next chapter insisted to be written and wouldn** **'t leave me alone. *Hysterical laughter* _Why me?!_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1-Early September**

 **Chapter 9  
Troublesome Situations**

"Lady Yume, you're alright? Remember don't eat anything especially if its purple and–" Tsuna stares at Hayato blankly as he kept up his panicked warnings. She really doesn't feel like dealing with the world right now. It has been a very long summer and for once truly happy to return school.

It was rather fortunate her main meals are done by her mother and Bianchi doesn't dare to even add a pinch of salt to that. Her snacks in the other hand, are not as lucky. Bianchi has been trying to sabotage them without mercy. The fruits become something of a giant deformed grape or at one point been chased after. Unless the latter was some kind of hallucination. Reborn doesn't help with him urging on Bianchi, while congratulating her for lasting longer than some pipsqueak previous student of his.

Tsuna prefers not to think of the possibility of her predecessor being six feet under.

Takeshi came running, stopping before them as he vibrated in place, "The baseball team are willing to keep me in the team as reserve! Sure it isn't much, but I get to stay and practice!"

"Is the least they could do," muttered Hayato. Tsuna smiled at him until she flinched when Takeshi wrap his arms on both Hayato's and her shoulders.

"So what are you guys up to?"

"None of your business baseball idiot!" Hayato half-heartedly push him off.

Takeshi laughed, tightening his hold on them. The bickering would have continued when a small bell rang in warning behind them.

It was Sasagawa-san pedaling hard on her bicycle behind the running white haired older boy.

"EXTREME! PLEASE JOIN THE BOXING CLUB TO THE EXTREME!" He shouted beyond the top of his lungs.

"We're taking anyone regardless of experience!" Sasagawa-san shouted between breaths.

Takeshi dragged both out of the way of the two speed demons. Taking notice of the trio, Sasagawa-san presses on the brakes and half-turns her bike. While she put her foot down to keep her bike from falling over, Sasagawa-san barely chirps from slight exhaustion, "Tsunayume-chan! How... are you?"

"Good?" Tsuna stares at the slightly different girl. Sasagawa-san's bright red face was more noticeable with her bangs were pulled back from her face with sun shaped hair clips. She also now wore dark pantyhose with sneakers, probably for the fact she was on a bicycle in her skirt uniform.

Seeing the older boy already away from her, Sasagawa-san sighs with a slight smile before turning to Tsuna, "See at school! Hana already went up ahead to prepare for the upcoming event! Bye!"

Tsuna stares at the smoke left behind the speeding bike.

"Yes, Dame-Yume aim for the level up of racing bicycles~" Reborn hops out of nowhere landing on Takeshi's shoulder.

Tsuna scowls for a moment at the nickname before paling at the memory of the later lessons at the realization how she did retain some knowledge after saving Lambo and gaining some weird respect from Bianchi.

"Almost forgot its almost Sports day," Takeshi asks, carefully stretching his arms without dropping Reborn, finally letting go of them. Hayato's fingers itched for an excuse to bomb the other boy.

They crossed the school gates under the suspicious eye of one of the Namimori Disciplinary Committee member, who once again ignores Reborn.

"Sounds boring," Hayato waves his hand, "Just a showcase of school spirit and teamwork. If you ask me, it sounds superficial."

While Takeshi smiles with a slight bitterness, Tsuna catches Reborn perk up, "No! I want a normal Sports day!"

Reborn pouts, "I didn't say anything."

Tsuna narrows her eyes at him.

"You really need to try new things. You might surprise yourself."

Tsuna ignores Reborn, putting her shoes into her locker and taking out the school issued shoes to put on. Reborn puts in a last word before disappearing into some secret school passage way, "You did save that Bovino low life without me interferring."

"As if I had a choice. It was a one-time insanity on my part. Don't expect another one," Tsuna mutters, closing her locker with a slam.

* * *

Tsuna opens her notebook with notes she had taken between being bombed and chased down by rubber bullets. A colored note fluttered out of it, landing on her desk. Curious, Tsuna picks it up and groans, sliding down her seat, "Reborn threaten me to try out for the leader position."

"That sounds like fun," Takeshi turns around and chuckles at her at annoyed look, "Or maybe you can help someone else to lead!"

Hayato shouts behind her in disbelief, "What?!"

This snaps Tsuna from her despair and sits up, "Do you have anything in mind?"

"Ah..." Takeshi scratches the back of his neck with a nervous laugh. Before he can say anything more, their teacher called for their attention.

"Summer has now ended and exams are fast approaching. Always do your assignments especially those in the borderline or _outright failing_ ," Nezu-sensei looks pointedly at Tsuna, gaining chuckles from the rest of the class. Although the growls from her friends were new.

"Now I will leave our class rep update you for the upcoming event," the teacher nods formally at Kurokawa who walked with a stiff posture to the front of the classroom.

She glances at the paper with a slight irritation for a moment. When Kurokawa looks up, she caught hold of everyone's eyes with a firm look, silencing the class with her sharp dark eyes, "This year we would be joining with the other classes in our grade level to compete against our upperclassmen."

Whispers began, but darker glare from Kurokawa silenced them, "This would not be for a couple of weeks and another thing is that every class would be voting within their class to be one of the nominees to be the leader in our grade level. The one who cheers the loudest, to inspire everyone toward victory and all that nonsense.

This would be done by the end of the month, giving everyone time to create your pitch and get votes. For the final voting will be done in a week before the Sports' Day," with a slight nod, she finished. She walks briskly back to her seat.

"You can talk over it during your passing period or lunch hour, right now," Nezu-sensei's voice pitch raised in annoyance at the still whispering students, "Right now! We'll be going through the different functions and how to recognize them by sight!"

Without further ado, the teacher picked up a black marker and squeaked the whole board with weird symbols that had most of the class wincing.

"Parabola…no that's Sine wave…weird, I'm surprised they're teaching that now …" Hayato muttered behind her. Tsuna looks over the rest of the class and sees Sasagawa-san scribbling something that had nothing to do with was being written on the board. Tsuna shakes her head and return to see the weird artwork her teacher who hates her the most was creating.

"Now _Dame-Yume_ ," Tsuna twitched at the name her teacher called her, "Tell me what function is this?"

"Err…Sine wave?" Tsuna guessed.

"Stop making up words, Dame-Tsuna to hide your incompetence," drawls Nezu-sensei, not all surprising, yet her hands clenched under her desk tightly.

Then a chair was pushed back behind her, "That isn't a made-up word, faker!"

Nezu-sensei points his marker threatening at Hayato's direction, "Silence, you crazy delinquent or should I send you to the office?!"

"Office?! We're not in an elementary!" The teacher's face turns bright red, seconds away from exploding.

Tsuna panicked, hisses under her breath, briefly looking back, "Let it go."

"No—!" Hayato frowns at her, but glaring his full hate at their teacher.

"Please," she begged, feeling mortification as everyone stared at them.

"Haha, Nezu-sensei," Takeshi raised his hand parting through the turbulent tension, "Can you explain again that thing about the squiggly lines and up and down line crossing with the left and right line thing?"

The teacher gaps at him and covers his face, "I'm surrounded by idiots…"

This made the class cry out in outrage and the lesson was all, but forgotten.

Tsuna grips her skirt as her hands shook under her desk. It took her a long moment to grab the little calm before Tsuna turns to Takeshi and back to Hayato, " _Thank you_."

"O-of course, Lady Yume," loudly whispers Hayato who had a bright red face while Takeshi gives her a thumb up.

"It's what best friends do!"

She raises her hands over her desk and opens again her notebook of notes she had made over Reborn's lessons. Hopefully there will be something they went over that would refresh her memory. She tried to ignore the unsettled class and caught Kurokawa groan two seats from where she sat.

"Agh, so much noise."

Sasagawa-san only giggled, "It's nice, but I guess it is too much."

A sharp warning told Tsuna to cover her ears. Her two friends confused, did the same. A faint, which in full hearing will be otherwise, whistle silenced the class.

Everyone stared at the smiling, serene girl lowering her fingers from her mouth, "Sorry, Nezu-sensei, you were saying something about functions?"

The teacher was dazed, "Yes…now listen the difference between—"

* * *

Takeshi's arms were behind his head, laying down on the rooftop and his finished lunch by his side, "Talk about the year of changes, right?"

"What stuff are you talking about this time?" Hayato glared down at the boy. He was sitting with his legs crossed over looking up from an intense focus over his and Tsuna's food.

Takeshi on that moment took a large bite out of his bento.

Hayato scowls and return to his lunch. He mutters and stabs his lunch into his mouth, "It isn't smoking purple, that is always a good sign."

Tsuna shakes her head finally getting permission to take a bite without Hayato getting a heart attack. She then looks in askance at Takeshi.

"Well, Kyoko-san always was not quite quiet, with her popularity with even the other years, but she never voices anything she truly feels and be firm about it," he then grins at her, "But the best part is finally catching on how amazing you are."

The timing couldn't have been better since she was drinking her juice that her mother placed with her bento. She choked on it that send Hayato in a panic. So much of no heart attack.

Once she recovered and patting Hayato's arm to calm him enough not to act upon blowing up Takeshi, Tsuna smiles shakily, "Don't be silly. I'm just…"

Takeshi sits up and gains a serious air that doesn't quite disturb her nor strange, "Which leads me to apologize."

Tsuna puts down her chopsticks. When has he ever offended her? On the contrary, there was a higher chance she has done something, "For what?"

"Dame-Yume," he bluntly answered and didn't miss the way she flinched, "That is not your name and it should never be said even as a nickname."

"Really? Tell that to Reborn," Tsuna bitterly laughs and looks down at her bento, gripping her chopstick tightly.

Takeshi hums, releasing the earlier strange aura, "I wouldn't be surprised he is doing it for you."

This gained him a disturbed look from Tsuna and irritation from Hayato.

"Hear me out: I've noticed how you never responded much at the nickname other than resignation, but lately, you actually were irritated by it. I won't be surprised there would be one point you will say something against it. While it might not have everyone stop calling you _that_ , you'll learn to respect yourself as it should have been before something or someone destroyed it."

He blinks when he was given two equally gapping looks, "Well that's just a theory. You really should tell Reborn you don't like it though. If you want I can tell him for you."

Tsuna shakes her disbelief. Her hand loosens their hold on her chopsticks, "No…you're right I should tell him…just not right now."

"Whenever you're ready, Lady Yume," agreed Hayato before shouting curses. Takeshi and Tsuna looks up and stare at Hayato throwing a purple smoking soda can over the roof.

"What?" Hayato stares at the twin sighs from Takeshi and Tsuna.

"We're in for it," Tsuna quickly puts away her lunch.

Takeshi snorts and pats Hayato's shoulder, "It takes many times for it to sink in, don't worry."

Before Hayato can yell Takeshi for touching him, a loud growl from below was heard. Suddenly on the rooftop edge, stood Hibari with his tonfas out with purple fumes looked more menacingly with the dark aura emitting from his drenched black jacket flowing like a cape behind him.

Hayato gasps, "How is my Sis' poison have no negative affect on him?!"

"Bad weed never dies?" Takeshi tilts his head, while Tsuna turns at him horrified.

"Did you just insulted Hibari-senpai, Takeshi?!"

"Don't compare me to your herbivorous' food!" This was their cue to run for their lives, almost breaking through the roof door to run through the hallways, which later they would realize made their case worsen.

* * *

Reborn snickers at the beaten forms of the trio from his little seat with cucumber slices on his eyes, "It's a shame I cannot claim responsibility over this."

Behind him was Lambo screaming gleefully around the park with the other children, who not quite the level of screaming of the cow onesie boy, but equally enjoying a game of tag. Nana Sawada was talking with Bianchi over the finer points of cooking and sewing.

When Lambo caught on the fact there were familiar people laying on the grass, groaning painfully, he pointed at them, "Gwahaha! Even Lambo knows when to retreat!"

"You dumb cow! We were… _retreating_ ," Hayato swallowed before saying the word, as if it killed something inside.

"Oh, an ice cream shop! Lambo-chan, want to help me order some for you and the others?" Tsuna's mother asks from the bench.

"Lambo likes grape!" the boy ran to her side. He looks back and made a face at Reborn, who suddenly had a bubble growing out of his nose, "You might have escaped from the Great Lambo-sama, but rest assured I would defeat you!"

It was only once he and Nana left did Reborn sits up, popping the bubble. He passes the two cucumber slices up to Leon, "It's time for you three to earn your treat!"

They eyed him in suspicion, exasperation and curiosity.

"I will make it easier and have Leon be it, but you three must run. The battlefield, I mean the playing field is the whole town. The time limit is until Mamma returns with our treats."

Tsuna looks over and see the sudden large line in front of her mother and Lambo. She turns to Reborn again.

"Ready-set-go!" The trio quickly ran out of the park into the streets of Namimori.

* * *

"You see him?" Tsuna whispers behind Hayato. The silver haired boy shook his head.

"He is the best, but his partner, I have no information," his eyes brighten up, "I heard strange stories about him. Leon is no ordinary chameleon who only changes colors, he can change also into any shape!"

"Really? That is one talented chameleon," Takeshi whistles.

"If you see a strange green something or with yellow eyes it's totally Leon," Tsuna informs them. Her eyes narrow in suspicion as she thought back of the strange things Reborn conjures up that was green, the first day they met, even this afternoon at the sudden appearance of a flying green slipper with yellow dots on the side hitting the back of the head of president of the Namimori DC that led them finish the rest of the school day without fear of being sent off to the hospital.

Hopefully Hibari-sempai wouldn't connect that incident to them.

"Oh. Wish I knew that before now," Takeshi casually commented staring up.

Tsuna follows the taller, dark haired boy's line of vision in confusion. Above them was a circling green plane and once it realizes it was been looked at, it dove straight down at them.

"Shi—!" Hayato began, but was grabbed by Tsuna who was grabbed by Takeshi from her wrist, into the crowd of shoppers.

Afraid to look up, the trio quickly went inside to the nearest store that happen to be a restaurant. They ignored the weird looks from them as they rushed to the other exit door into another street.

Hayato tugged the other two to the nearest mailbox and crunched down. Tsuna eyes the skies suspiciously, while Takeshi hums quietly to himself, looking around on the ground.

Hayato fingers something in his pants' pocket hearing for any strange noises, "For once my sister would be good to have to find a good hiding spot."

"Are you playing hide and seek?" a soft voice asked. The three Namimori students turn to stare a younger boy with light brown hair with brown eyes. He smiles, fiddling with his long green and white stripped scarf, "Can I play too?"

"I don't know…" Tsuna doesn't want to be responsible of the boy in case something goes south. She looks around for his parents or even guardians.

"I know a place that is ranked number 1 in best hiding place!" he pulls her arm while the others followed close behind.

* * *

"Nice, although I am surprised we all fit inside," Takeshi winced at the last word when Hayato reached over and slap the back of his head. The trio and the little boy were squished together inside of a doghouse.

"Quiet!" he hissed, "Do you want Leon to find us? Especially since we are practically next door to Lady Yume's house."

"Oh, so that's where you live!" the loud whisper chirps. Tsuna groans as she felt this is the beginning of something big.

"Quiet you little brat!"

"Now Hayato, that is no way talking to someone younger," Takeshi shifts a little and turns to little boy, "I don't think we introduced ourselves, I'm Takeshi, he's Hayato and she is Tsunayume."

"Nice to meet both of you Nii-san, Nii-san, and Nee-chan. My name is Fuuta de la Stella and wish to stay with you Tsuna-nee," the little boy nods in slight bow, or as much as he could inside the doghouse.

While Tsuna gaps at the boy, Hayato half choked and groans on her right side. Before she can comment on any of this, a growl caught their attention.

"Ah, the little doggie is back," Takeshi commented as if pointing out the sky was blue.

Tsuna while holding Fuuta in her arms, ran out of the doghouse to tall wall separating her from her house. There was rushed whispers and hisses behind her, but Tsuna turns to the only possible exit only to see the little chihuahua stood blocking the open gate.

A rushing wind whipped around Tsuna and stares at the two older boys jumping over the wall.

"Come on, Lady Yume!" Hayato sat on the wall with Takeshi balancing himself until he too sat carefully. She would had kept standing there gapping if the little dog barked and ran toward her. Panicked, Tsuna lifts Fuuta with some effort to Hayato and takes Takeshi's hand to get a boost to climb over the wall. Unfortunately, the little dog snapped at her feet, leading her to panic and pushed Takeshi and herself off the wall.

Fortunately, by then Hayato already dropped Fuuta on her side of the wall and tried to catch her. Problem was that Takeshi was part of the deal and almost flatten the silver haired boy.

"Oh my! Are you alright?"

Tsuna hissed when she moved her arm. She must have scrapped it against the wall and that isn't even including the fading bruises from Hibari. Hayato groans and mutters something incoherent.

"Thanks for breaking our fall Hayato!" Takeshi stood up and pulled both Tsuna and Hayato, unfortunately too fast for the latter. Tsuna grabs his shirt as Hayato almost fall forward from the dizziness.

"Hmm, I guess you guys do earn your prize," Reborn speaks up from behind them. Turning around they see Nana carrying a couple of bags, Lambo was jumping and running around in circles around her. Bianchi was holding Reborn and a green umbrella.

Strangely enough the Delivery Man completely ignores Takeshi. He puts away his clipboard, and turns to Tsuna, "Tell Gokudera he has the morning shift off, but still needs to come in tomorrow for the night shift. We're having a couple deliveries around the schools for the upcoming event!"

"Sure, Delivery-san," She nods, still confused why he was at her house. Hayato was groaning, trying not to lean too much on her shoulder.

"Welcome back! Reborn told me you went for a training run," Nana Sawada grins. Then she lifts her bags, "Guess what? We were the ice cream parlor's 100th customer, so we get a free ice cream party voucher. So, I decided to do it today! Delivery-kun was kind enough to help me bring in everything and set it up!"

"Wow, an ice cream party…I never had been one with friends before," Fuuta spoke up, next to Tsuna. She turns to him in surprise, making him shy, "That is if you let me stay. I don't have nowhere to stay and I've been on my own so long. Would you let me stay?"

Tsuna couldn't look away from those large, too old for someone still young eyes. She turns to her mom. By the looks of her mom's clutching her chest with grief-stricken look, Tsuna sighs, "I wouldn't mind and I bet Mom wouldn't either."

"Oh Bianchi, can you set up another room for—" Nana began excited only to trail off to look back at them.

"Fuuta," Tsuna and the younger boy spoke up. They turn to each other in surprised. Fuuta beams and Tsuna gives him a shaky smile.

"For Fuuta, I'll get your bowl ready, Bianchi," The older woman beams at the pink haired young woman.

"Of course and thank you, Mamma," Bianchi walks off, taking Reborn with her, now without the umbrella.

"Thank goodness for small mercies," Hayato mutters, still leaning on Tsuna's shoulder. The young girl agrees.

 **OBLIVIOUS ^ v ^ HAPPY FOR A FULL HOME ^ v ^ OBLIVIOUS**

How long has it been since she had a small party when so many people simply enjoying themselves without care of manners or being polite for manner's sake regardless how much the someone feels about the other.

Nana shakes her head, not bothering to think of lost chances. Instead focus on the happy times of today and tomorrow. She gains another child, and Tsuna's friends are closer than ever, breaking last year's week's record by months now. Delivery-kun, whose name changed once the man was old enough to live on his own, came to help happily, not worrying about deliveries. It was a shame he couldn't stay longer. All around her backyard, Tsu-chan's friends and even her tutor, slept in a last-minute sleep over. She remembers the call the dark-haired boy made to his father. She really needs to get in touch with him so they can exchange recipes and the like.

Hayato snores loudly with a leg stretched over Bianchi's stomach, who the latter had a hand briefly touch her younger brother's arm and the other as if reaching for Reborn. Takeshi was curled up in his sleeping bag with Lambo sprawled over his sleeping bag between him and Hayato. Reborn was sleeping on a swinging small hammock next to her daughter and Leon curled up on her ankle.

A soft whine broke her thoughts. It was Fuuta fidgeting in his sleep in her daughter's grasp. Half-asleep, Tsuna pats his head until he calms.

"I wish Koe-nii was here," Nana sighs from her spot close to the center of the back yard. It has been many years since she has seen her brother, who left her in an orphanage in a different country after their parents passed away. She might have suppressed a lot of her memories, but she is aware he only did it to protect her from something.

"What was he like?" Nana looks down from staring at the sky to her daughter's curious eyes. She must have fully woken her. Her little girl always was too sharp, more so than her father.

"He was so protective, possibly an older sibling thing," she smiles when he daughter caught on and blushed. Nana giggles before smiling with a tinge of melancholy, "He believed family first above all else, no if or buts about it."

And Nana would follow that code, especially as their family grows day by day and her daughter brightens up at each person willing to stay with them. She has Reborn to thank for. Maybe she would cook something special for him. She really must start getting when is everyone's birthdays to prepare a banquet as thanks. A soft whisper of breath tickled her arm. Tsu-chan was fast asleep again. Nana pulled a blanket up to cover both her child and their newest member to the family.

Once she turns off the backyard lights, Nana took her spot next her daughter and growing family. That night was the first of no shadowed dreams of distant screams and loneliness with a hint of guilt.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: *whistles* It has been long since I updated this story, huh? I had to keep in mind what kind of personality these characters since they are slightly different from my other stories. Ahh, updating different stories semi-simultaneously** **…Upcoming next, rivals that for once Tsuna isn** **'t part of** **…not directly anyways and a past acquaintance would come for their target for greatness.  
Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


	11. A hint of change in the air

**A/N: *SIGHS* So I had plans for this chapter for Fuuta, but then Kyoko and other things came up, so it was moved to another chapter. Enjoy another chapter and thanks for reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Namimori Middle School  
Year 1-Late September (part 1)**

 **Chapter 10  
A hint of change in the air**

It was no surprise to have Kyoko Sasagawa won their class vote. There was a slight competition with some voting Takeshi, but the latter outright told everyone he wasn't running for the position. It took everything of Tsuna to convince Takeshi and Hayato to not put her name for voting.

As for Reborn, he became more brutal in teaching her and training her. Funny enough Sine wave wasn't a made-up word, take that Nezu-sensei!

"Thank you so much for your support! I will not let you down, but know this, together we would overcome those more in experience if we work hard, and stand tall for every fall. For it is not up to one person to win, but a combination of all our weaknesses and strengths we would realize together then we'll win!" Sasagawa-san beams at the class and bows before taking her seat. The class cheered and nodded in agreement.

"Now that's over," Nezu-sensei mutters to himself, oblivious at the heated glares aimed at him, he then speaks up with a snotty air, "Today we would be having a test for everything we learned these passed weeks. Hopefully you would not fail me."

The students grumbled, but took out their pencils and erasers while putting away everything else.

Tsuna sends out a mini prayer for anyone out there to have mercy on her pathetic self.

"Don't worry, Lady Yume, just remember Reborn's lessons," Hayato whispers behind her. Tsuna pales at the memory, distantly hearing Takeshi laugh nervously from his seat. They quickly cut short their merry walk on memory lane when their teacher dropped their exam papers on their desk.

Tsuna took a deep breath and began working on her exam.

* * *

"The x-intercept is not _b_ , the bomb exploded that time, so it's the y-intercept as I screamed why Reborn and prevented the next explosion," her awareness of her surroundings was mostly ignored, still trying to remember everything Reborn made her learn.

"Agh! It was so easy that I slept through the rest of the time," Hayato whined from his spot next to the tree the trio decided to have their lunch on. The roof was off limits for now because they don't want to meet up with Hibari too soon.

"Going up the hill and down is the easy life that is a negative impact in the long run so negative of x^2 curve, while the ride down and up the hill is the tiring, but worth it that is of the positive x^2…"

"I actually guessed half of them. I guess Reborn's tutoring war games helped, right Tsuna?" Takeshi asked, but stared at the young girl who heard, but not quite out of the testing mode. She was only snapped out of it when she felt someone grip her shoulders.

"Hey, so what are we doing after school, now that is over?" Tsuna looks around her to find their lunch spot for today was chosen to the farthest part of the crowd of people, but within a nice shade under a large tree. Hayato was glaring at Takeshi in their small circle, or more specifically at his arm around Tsuna's shoulders.

As if sensing Tsuna's curious look, Takeshi ruffles her hair and let's go, "You think we can go to an arcade or play in the park again?"

"Don't you have baseball practice? You do have an oath to fulfill to Lady Yume, after all," Hayato narrows his eyes in suspicion.

"Haha," Takeshi rubs the back of his head, "Kind of? There is practice, but they told me and this other guy to not bother until next week since there is no space for extra players to play yet."

Hayato opens his mouth, but decided to close it as well as his eyes. He seemed to be counting backwards and Tsuna vaguely recognizes being Italian numbers.

She turns to Takeshi's faint sad look, before he musters up a smile. She looks back at the playing students, "Takeshi, maybe I'll see if Reborn would let us go to the park. We can tell him it's some bonding exercise over baseball."

Takeshi perks up and gives a small smile, "If it's alright with you, I wouldn't mind."

"Of course, if you wouldn't mind, " Hayato takes out his phone, "I'll send a text message to my boss to make sure to be a couple of miles away from where we practice just in case."

Takeshi's laughter was not quite broken, but his smile was lighter. Tsuna smiles, but only her clenched fists shaking on her lap showed her true feelings.

The bell rang, signaling their lunch period being over. They quickly put away their bento boxes and walked quickly into the building when they caught sight of Hibari stalking around the grounds in suspicion.

* * *

While Tsuna waited by her locker for her friends to get their things from the classroom, Tsuna caught sight of Kyoko talking to a couple of students from the other classes. It seems strange at the sight of the bubbly girl even more animated and not with Kurokawa at her side.

Then a female student parting the group with just a look, came down from the second floor. She had violet eyes and her dark hair in an afro. She strides were confident and stood taller than her already tall height, compared to the other students in their grade level. Tsuna didn't like the vibe of the smirk the girl gave to Sasagawa-san.

Sasagawa was either oblivious or ignored it and smiled in greeting, "Hello Hepburn Iris. May the best wins."

Then again, the faint predatory edge on Sasagawa smile made Tsuna wonder what does Takeshi truly see on the girl's recent change.

"The best indeed. It was rather a shame of Bluebell-sempai leaving. She would love these new changes and would stand with one of us at the Sports' day," Hepburn commented, giving her school bag to one of the four boys hanging around her.

"Of course! I just been messaging with her the other day and was very annoyed when I told her," Sasagawa shrugs, not all intimated by the looks she was getting from the four boys.

Tsuna looks back at the stairs, but her friends are yet to appeared. Tsuna looks back at the heavy air between Hepburn and Sasagawa, unsure if she should hunt her friends down or not.

"…she said something about Hepburn better watch for your arrogance?" a silence reigned in the hall, almost making hard for Tsuna to breath at the audacity of Sasagawa.

Hepburn on her part froze before shifting her eyes to Tsuna then at Sasagawa, "Same can be said of you Sasagawa. You may have Kurokawa-san at your corner, but what does the infamous Dame-Yume would help you? Best rid of any wasteful baggage."

Sasagawa silence pierced Tsuna, but only for a moment.

"Ara? Tsunayume-chan is my friend, and I don't like people who judge too quickly or rely in just rumors and gossip for information," Sasagawa-san chirps with an edge of something in her voice.

"Besides are you refuting Bluebell's chosen for her time in need? After all, it was there where we all saw how determined and hardworking Tsunayume-chan can be once given a chance. It's a shame no one wants to take such risk."

Tsuna eyes widen, shocked at the other girl's support. A burning need fill her soul, watching this young girl facing her problems head on. _I want to be brave like her…but…_

Her confusion at the new development was interrupted by a sharp voice.

"Hepburn-san get out of the way, you're blocking the stairs. You know how Hibari-sempai is for disrupting the peace!" Kurokawa showed up and casually dragged the smiling, but cold look of Sasagawa.

Tsuna hides behind her locker and sighs softly. _Year of changes indeed,_ Tsuna looks back at the hallways and was glad at the lack of students. Quickly, she made her way up the stairs in search of her friends.

* * *

"—would've been great being our leader, Takeshi," a female voice sighed dramatically.

Tsuna frowned at the conversation in her classroom. Takeshi's laughter responded, "Yeah, but it would have been much better if Tsuna had a chance, _right?_ "

Even from outside, Tsuna felt the temperature drop as her other classmates' laughter cut off. Taking a deep breath, Tsuna opens the door and sticks her head inside, "Takeshi, are you almost done?"

Takeshi turns and beams at her, "Yep!" He stands up from leaning over the few students still in the room and in no time left the classroom into the hallway.

"Where is Hayato?" Takeshi asks fixing his bookbag over his shoulder.

"Don't know," Tsuna frowns. Her best friend has been acting funny ever since Fuuta showed up in their house.

Takeshi tilts his head in contemplation. They stood there in silence, while Tsuna bit her lip, looking away Takeshi. Now that he is out with her, an idea formed in her mind. Although she isn't sure she wants to go through with it.

"Tsuna?"

"I—" She took a deep breath and looked up, "I really need a favor from you, but if you don't want to do it, its fine. I don't want to take advantage of your popularity, it's just it would help, but I don't want to insult you and—"

"Woah! Slow down Tsuna," Takeshi grips her shoulders and smiles lightly, "I only heard something about a favor?"

"You remember earlier when you said I could help someone be a leader?" Tsuna clenches her shaking hands.

 _Foolish dreamer who follow lame dreams!_

She shook her head from an old memory from the year before, "I want to help Sasagawa-chan, but I don't know how, let alone talk to other people without freaking out."

"Hm," Takeshi lets her go and crosses his arms in thought, "So you want me to talk with everyone to vote for Kyoko-san? I could do that."

"No!" Tsuna shouted and blushed when a couple of passing students stared at her and snickers, "I mean, I want to help too. I cannot have you do all the work, considering…"

Thinking more about it, Tsuna felt horrible. She was basically sending Takeshi to face the people who hurt him and—

"Well, it's like Kyoko-san said, we are not alone. If we work together, anything is possible," Tsuna looks up in surprised and stares at his misleading smile, "After all between the three of us, we are the only ones to survive the constant exposure with Hibari-sempai."

Tsuna groans, covering her face.

At that moment, the intercom went off with the casual tone from the Vice President of Namimori Disciplinary Committee, " _Those who are not part of after school activities or a special permission to stay after school, please make a quick, but safe exit of Namimori Middle, thank you._ "

"Not today, though," Tsuna quickly went down the nearest stairs, dragging Takeshi behind her, snickering.

* * *

They found Hayato who slightly panicked asking passing students where Tsuna and Takeshi were at the entrance of the school only to turn around to find Takeshi and Tsuna waving at him.

"I'm sorry I disappeared too long! I found someone I preferred not to meet, but I needed to know something," Hayato bowed low at her.

"Its fine," Takeshi puts in, but Hayato growls something about the apology not aimed for him. They walked toward the usual route to Tsuna's house.

"Do you guys know who's Hepburn Iris?" Tsuna asked her friends.

"Hepburn?" Hayato frowns, sorting through his large memory while Takeshi taps his chin in thought.

"She's the one with four underlings. Crazy rumors of how she has them working under her," Takeshi frowns, "She is as popular as Kyoko-san, but with underhanded means. Not sure how that works…"

Hayato narrows his eyes and looks at Tsuna, "She hasn't been bothering you, has she?"

Tsuna stares at him in confusion, faintly wondering if he heard the earlier conversation.

"There was a time when I spied over Big Sis to know when to hide and heard sometimes attacks are not always explosive and blunt, but quiet, piercing words and taunts done in the shadows," Hayato fingers toward his pocket.

Both boys turns to stare at her in worry. Tsuna gaps at them, "I've been bothered before, but nothing serious. The most I get was being made fun of. You've seen it."

Tsuna grips her school bag and distracted herself and from their silence by unlocking the gate to her house. They silently entered her house to find Reborn staring at them curiously from the stair's banister.

"We're home!" Tsuna shouts, still eyeing Reborn blank look, "What?"

He only grins to himself and nods before jumping down to the dining room.

"What was that all about?" Tsuna mutters to herself. She climbs the stairs while Takeshi and Hayato took their usual seats in her living room where a tray of snacks laid on the coffee table, ready for them. A couple childish laughter reached to Tsuna's ears before entering her bedroom to drop off her school things.

* * *

After dinner was served, the kids were being entertained by her friends, or more like Takeshi was while Hayato stare in confusion of his sister wearing violet goggles. Then Tsuna remembers something.

Tsuna turns to her tutor who sat on Bianchi's lap, "Reborn!"

"Yes?" Reborn nods before passing his mug to Bianchi's hands for refill.

"Can we move our tutoring lesson for tomorrow? I would like to have…a…um…baseball practice…for…bonding?" Tsuna felt shy and freaked out by the blank look Reborn gave her again. Yet she didn't look away, ignoring the ensuing silence at her plea.

"Of course! I need to update your results to my employer," Reborn turns to her mother, "Do I have permission to give my evaluation of my current student to my employer, Mama? He has been very interested in your daughter's progress."

"Oh my," Tsuna stares at him in suspicion, hearing this said out loud explicitly, "I wouldn't mind at all. Although if he ever visits, give me a warning so I can prepare a large meal as thanks."

"Of course, Mama, and _him_ too?" Tsuna frowns at her mother's hesitance before beaming strangely. _Him too?_ Tsuna wondered internally.

"Oh, you have contact with him too? Wonderful! You could only after I write a special message for him to hear from me."

"Naturally," Reborn smirks then eyes at her then at her friends, "Well are you going? Unless you want to play another game with Leon?"

They quickly excused themselves and ran out the door.

* * *

Takeshi left halfway, realizing they had nothing to use to play baseball with ("I meet you at the park, I'll catch up!" "But we can come with you—" "Just save a spot, I'll be back before you know it!").

Now waiting for Takeshi to return, Tsuna looks around and sighs. Hayato was on his phone, very focused in reading something. Curious, she asks, "What are you reading Hayato? Is it another UMA sighting?"

"Hm?" Hayato blinks at her and looks down guiltily, "Kind of?"

Before Tsuna can ask him to elaborate, a sense of dread wash over her, "Hayato…"

He quickly reached for his hidden stash of dynamites only for his hand be grab by Tsuna. She barely shook her head and loudly says nervously, "Takeshi is sure taking his time, right?"

"Baseball idiot probably got sidetracked by a little butterfly or something on his way here," his hand goes to his side once Tsuna lets go.

"Aw, what a shame we cannot have the trio together, it would make our talk more interesting~"

Tsuna turns to see a young man with a thin beard that covered the bottom of his chin and a line up to his lower lip. His bloodlust brown eyes show a hint of familiarity to Tsuna who isn't sure where she saw him before. Still the uneasy feeling that he and his group of men surrounding him gave her, didn't comforted her.

"You must be Paulo of Todd Famiglia," Hayato steps forward, while keeping Tsuna behind him.

"And you must be that runaway from the Gokudera mansion. Funny no one went on an uproar when you left. Then you decided to live with civilians, hoping they wouldn't see your bloody—"

"Maa, maa," Takeshi shows up behind them and caught their attention, "I thought we were going to play baseball just us three, but you know what they say, more the merrier."

Paulo stares at the casual and unafraid stance Takeshi had at the sight of a group of men in suits, looking obviously dangerous. Hayato in the other hand glares at Takeshi, but as if an idea come to him, he turns to shout at the suited men.

"I invoke the Vongola Law Number 80!"

 **RANKING * FLO~ATING** |_ ***_| **FLO~ATING RANKING ***

The young light brown haired boy bites his pen before quickly writing another rank in his book.

"I wonder if that is what it felt to be at the stars," her eyes twinkled with mirth.

Fuuta looks up at the sight of Mamma brushing down her hair and her apron. He sat frozen as Mamma slowly walked to him. She smiles softly as she kneels a couple feet from him, giving him enough room to run out of the room.

"Don't worry, I'll pretend I didn't see anything," she puts her finger in front her mouth as signal of her silence. Fuuta stares at her in confusion, waiting for the moment when everyone asks for a rank from him or show off his ability.

As if reading his mind, she smiles sadly, "There are many who love to taint such pure specialness especially of children. If you don't want to show it, then don't. Do what you feel safe and makes you happy, Fuuta-chan."

She slowly reaches over and pats his head, "Bianchi is about to go to the store. Do you want to go or stay here to help Lambo-chan and me with the laundry?"

Fuuta frowns. He looks at his book and slightly nods, "I need more pens. May I go with Bianchi-nee?"

Nana nods and slowly stands up, "Be careful, alright. I heard on my last grocery shop trip there has been some foreigners."

 _Could it be that they found me?_ Then looks at Mamma who seems torn with worry, but smiling at him, _its best if I go out in case they find my trail here and hurt them. Bianchi is one of the best hide and seekers after all._

"Don't worry, Mamma. Bianchi will protect me with her poisoning cooking skills!" Fuuta stands up and goes to meet up Bianchi who was just readying herself to leave.

"Be safe!" Mamma shouts behind them.

"Don't forget to bring Grape candy, Bianchi-nee!" Lambo shouted from the living room, watching cartoons before they went out the door.

They walked to the motorcycle hidden at the front of the Sawada house. Accepting Bianchi's second helmet, she casually asks, "Springing the trap?"

The boy froze, halfway putting on the helmet. He stares at the helmet, barely reflecting his face. He nods firmly and puts on the helmet.

"Are all little brothers self-sacrificing martyrs?" she mutters. She starts the bike and they were off.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: I had no idea this mini arc wanted to go in that direction, but it won't be too long…Is this the famed story writing itself *eyes shining*? Upcoming next is the results of the invoked Vongola law. Until next time, LaniAhava out!**


End file.
